The Undertaker Returns
by Chassie666
Summary: Undertaker takes a young hopeful under his wing, but things seem strange about this young man. UndertakerOCs...COMPLETED!
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! Connor is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! He cannot be used without permission. Also, there is/will/maybe be some explicit sex scenes and lots foul language, and violence, and sacrilege, and all things nice and nasty. I hope you enjoy it.**

**The Undertaker Returns**

Chapter 1

The young man pulled his worn jean jacket around his neck, it was January when he came to Huston, TX. Dressed in loose fitting blue jeans and a grey sweater, he thought that the jean jacket would be warm enough, after all, it was Texas.

He pulled back his long auburn hair pack into a pony tail, it had taken him since September to grow it this long, it was now just over two feet long…his mother would shit herself if she knew.

He walked across the road, carrying his large black duffle bag, he was here on a mission, to fulfill a dream he's had since he could remember. He looked at the sign upon the building with his bright green eyes, it read _The Lair_, this is where he wanted to be. He had left the university to come here, to be trained by the legend himself made it all worth wild the risks.

The young man rubbed his clean shaven chin as he walked inside the gym, the spotted the wrestling ring in the middle of the grand room. There was also various work out equipment scattered along the walls, there were even thin mats laid on the floor for basic works. There was a short grey hair man, dressed in grey sweats hanging lazily off to one corner of the ring as he watched two young up-and-coming wrestlers working out a routine in the ring.

The man walked around the room, looking at the various posters and pictures of the famous wrestlers that had crossed these walls. The one superstar that dominated the ring as his portraits dominated the walls, the one this young man, came here to see, the Undertaker.

He knew his size alone would get recognition, he was standing at six ten, three hundred and thirty pounds, and he can still play a mean basketball, his sport of choice during high school.

"Hey!" He heard behind him, the young man turned and walked up slowly towards the grey haired man.

"Can I help you, son?" He asked.

"My name is Conner Smith, I called last week and faxed you my application. I was told to come down this week for tryouts." Connor extended his hand to the man, who grabbed it in a firm grip.

"You're early. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Joe, I train the ruffians here. Sometimes the owner will take on an exceptionally good one, you must have heard of him? The Undertaker?"

Connor couldn't help but grin, "I grew up with him, I was quite happy to get this opportunity to try-out for the…"

"Enough with the brown nosing!" Joe voiced, "Get enough of that when Mark's here!"

"Yes sir…" Connor nodded.

"Call me Joe." He said as he jumped down on the ground and gave Connor a good looking over, "My god, you are a massive piece of machinery."

"Is that a good thing?" Connor asked.

"Only if you're fast!" Joe grinned, "I read that you were a champion in high school in both basket ball, soccer and wrestling. Are you fast Connor?"

"I think I can be fast."

"Well, come on, let's see what you got. Go get changed in the back, I think you can find the locker rooms."

"Thank you…"

"Hey Connor, you do know that there's a five thousand tuition to pay if you do get in…"

Connor grinned, "Cash, credit card, debit card, or certified check?"

"Boy's got money…" Joe smiled.

"No," Connor said shyly, "Mom has money, boy has mom wrapped around his finger." And he left to go get changed.

Joe wiped his brow, "Wait till Mark gets a load of you…"

Chapter 2

Connor came out of the change room nervous, he had brought with him a new smock before coming here. It was simple black with a little red outline, his college smock was not worthy of this place and this chance. Just enough to make a little statement. He walked out and looked into the ring, there was at least five other wrestlers a little older and a few his age, but they had been here since September and were doing well. He just hope that his own training was sufficient enough to be accepted.

Joe smiled at him, _Holy shit_, he thought_, that will be a force to reckon with, as long as he can learn!_

"Alright, Connor, get in the ring. Let's see what you're made of." Joe said, Connor followed and entered the ring.

"Connor, You'll be facing Rickey here, he'll go easy on you. I want to see your expertise."

"Sure…" Connor entered the ring and sized up his opponent.

Rickey was about his age, long blond hair and a little peach fuzz on his chin. From the size of his bulk, the guy was at least half a foot shorter than him. Connor took his position in front of Rickey, the young buck smiled as he latched on to Connor as they began a little match of their own. Joe watched intently and grinned as Connor lifter the man off his feet and straight in the air before landing him on the ring matt on his back.

"Nice, Connor…how long have you been practicing that move?" Joe asked as Connor helped Rickey get back on his feat.

"My uncle taught me everything I know about wrestling, even how to hit someone in the head with the championship belt when the ref isn't looking…" Connor chuckled.

"We don't do shit like that here, we teach our boys what they are expected in the ring and we take it seriously. You're more than just athletes here, your acrobats and actors, can you handle that, boy?"

"I'll do what I have to, to get to my goal, Joe."

"That's what I like to hear."

Connor spent the rest of the afternoon with the rest of the young hopefuls, the try-outs were in the morning and Connor had to take every opportunity to take his teachings and use them to their advantage. Years of his uncle teaching him every move every wrestler had done, especial two certain finishing moves of a certain phenomenal character.

Joe himself was impressed by Connor's knowledge and skill in the ring, the one who taught this young mad had some knowledge of the ring, even the style was a little familiar, but Joe couldn't place it.

He slowly left the ring as the boys did their warm downs, he had seen enough. He knew which ones Mark would pick, Connor would be one of them for sure. The kid was strong and definitely could be made to look like a monster…could he be the one that they had been searching for?

The old man made his way into the dark office and picked up the phone, he waited for several minutes before the line was picked up.

"Hey sweetheart, is you dad up there? Yeah…let me talk to him. Hey man, I think you should come down here for tomorrow's tryouts, I think I found him…he's huge."

Chapter 3

The restless sleep in the cockroach filled hotel didn't help Connor's nervousness, he had a chance to practice last night and hope that he was able to make it through the gruelling task ahead of him. Joe told the boys last night that the owner was going to be there, that what really made him anxious.

To finally Meet Mark Callaway, better known as the Undefeated Undertaker of the WWE world, that was the goal. This was his Gym that he started around twenty years ago, right after his divorce from Athletic Model Sara.

Connor knew almost everything about him, his family, his kids, even what kind of music he liked…it was almost on borderline stalking…at least that's what his mother had said, she's one to talk. But Connor felt he knew better, his mother was too attached to the past. Something he had heard his uncle tell her on several occasion, _let it go_. Connor wanted to take this opportunity to get to know the man behind the legend, the real Mark Callaway.

It was nine in the morning when he entered the ring room, the place was packed with young hopefuls with their families and friends gathered around in support. Connor just walked around the outer walls, making his way to the change rooms. His mother couldn't be here for support, she would definitely disapprove of this.

Just as he was about to walk into the hall leading to the back, he heard Joe call out his name from the loudness of the people gathered in a too small for so many.

"Connor!" Joe called again, this time Connor saw his waving hand.

He was standing near the far ring poll with two other people, one was a rather beautiful looking young woman with long golden wavy hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a casual suit, nothing like the hard business type that he was used to seeing in his mother's closets. The other was the one that actually made him sweat. The man was just as tall as him, age really did nothing to curb his stature. There was just a few greying areas around his temples and straight down the middle of his neatly clipped go-tee. There wasn't few wrinkles around the dark sunglasses, but the tattooed neck and arms were a dead give away. Time was very good to him.

He made his way slowly towards them, hoping that his heart would stop beating so fast. It did take him a few minutes to meet them, the young woman smiled sweetly to him, the biker dressed giant grinned.

"You were right, Joe…he's the spitting image." The biker chuckled.

"Connor, I want you to meet Mark Callaway, the owner, and his daughter Cassidy, she takes care of the paper work around here. This, my friends, is Connor Smith."

"This is an honour to meet you, Mr Callaway." Connor extended his arm out to him, the mad may have been past sixty, but his grip was still firm.

"Good grip, where are you from, Connor?" Mark asked as he released the poor boy's hand.

"From L.A. I was actually attending Yale when I sent you the application."

"Oh…" grinned Cassidy, "Doctor or Lawyer?"

"Lawyer, but I found that it wasn't for me. I want to see if I can make it here, then maybe go back to school if it doesn't work out."

"At least you have a plan." Mark smiled, "It was great meeting you and Ah'm sure you will do just fine. Me and Cassy here have to go talk to a few more people before the try outs starts."

"Thanks…" Connor grinned with satisfaction as they left, Joe smiled as well.

"He likes you boy, just work hard and don't give up. I can see a bright future for you in the WWE."

Chapter 4

It was hard on him, Connor had never worked out as much as he was now, the tasks before him were just long, it was waiting then giving all you got. The way it preceded was simply moves and their executions, some were of strength, and then it was the ring drills.

The drills were a show of taking a hit from one opponent and falling correctly, as well as performing certain moves at the command of the ring leader, who happened to be Joe. This was the one that interested Mark , he sat on one of the benches across the room and watched each contender's turn in the ring. That was the final one. It was late afternoon when it was Connor's turn to entered the ring and put to the test all he had been taught.

When Joe would call out a move, Connor would perform it on an opponent, and visa versa. The man who entered the ring with him was a tall back man, had to be at least six feet tall and his chest was just as round. The man was definitely in his prime. Connor hadn't worked out too much, too much definition would make his mother question it.

"Alright, Kevin…clothesline." Joe shouted.

Connor braced for the hit as Kevin pulled out his arm and ran towards him, and just as his arm touched Connor's chest, he let his legs unlock, making the hit seem harder than it was.

As Kevin help Connor up, Joe called out the next move, "Stunner."

It went one for a few more turns, the moves getting harder to perform until the first one gives up on it or fails his move. Connor was getting lucky, the move that were chosen for him were easy enough, Kevin didn't weight that much to him. They were getting into a grove, gaining speed as they got back onto their feet, it looked like they were performing for the others, it was turning out to be rather good. The boys in the ring executed each call immediately, as if they were anticipating the caller's next move. It was Connor turn when the next one was called out.

"Choke Slam!"

If Connor would have thought instead of just grabbing Kevin by the neck and throwing his arm over his shoulder, he would have realized that the call didn't come from Joe, but someone in the back. Connor grabbed the back of Kevin's trunks and lifted him high in the air and holding the form there for a moment before throwing his body hard on the mat.

Connor stood back as Kevin waved to Joe as he grabbed a hold of his back, the poor boy was in a little pain there for a moment…nothing a little walk won't fix.

"Ok, Kevin, go walk it off, Connor, you're done for now. Next…"

Connor climbed out of the ring and grabbed his towel and water bottle, it was a little nerve racking, but he did feel a little proud that he did the move, and did a pretty good job at it, he thought to himself.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Good job kid."

He turned around and smiled at Mark, "You think so?"

"Believe it or not, not everyone who enters the ring has the power to pull that manoeuvres off. Why don't you step into my office?"

Connor followed him into the main office in he back, his own private room was farther in. He sat in his chair behind his desk, the top of it was cluttered in papers and there was a computer in the corner. There were articles and championship belts that hung on the walls.

Connor took a seat in front of the desk and smiled.

"Connor, you definitely have a lot of skills, it looks like you're been training with a professional, anyone Ah know?" Mark asked.

"My uncle knows a lot about it, he taught me everything he knows, the rest I just learned from watching wrestling."

"Why do you think this life would be better than becoming a Lawyer, Ah've seen your school sheets, you have over a 4.0 average, that's great."

"I really just want to do this, I think that I could make it and I won't know until I've tried. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I want it."

Mark grinned, "It may come sooner than ya think, kid. Your eyes, are those contacts?"

"No, they're the real thing."

"Can you grow a beard?"

Connor looked at him puzzled, "Yeah..."

"Just one more…can you roll your eyes into the back of your head?"

"Surprisingly enough, yes I can…"

Mark leaned over the desk towards him, "You know how spooky this is?"

"Not really?" Smiled Connor.

"Well, we start this Monday morning, eight o'clock sharp. Ah don't deal with hangovers and drug use. And one more thing, there will be no touching my daughters…"

Connor moved away from him, "Oh no Mr Callaway, I can assure you that there will be nothing going on between them and me! I have a girlfriend back home that I'm very fond of."

"Just as long as we have an understanding." Mark extended his hand to him, "Welcome to the Lair, Ah think you'll do just fine here."

Chapter 5

Connor grinned ear to ear as he entered the building, he was early, an hour early infact. He wanted to get changed and warmed up before Mark came in, he wanted to show him that he could handle the pressures of making it big in this industry. Cassidy was walking out of the office carrying some papers and folders when she noticed him, she smiled as she walked over.

"Wow, you're early again." She grinned, "You must want this something bad."

"My mother always told me that I should always be early and never late." Connor grinned back.

"I think I would like your mother…"

Connor spurted out laughing, "Oh no…trust me, my mother is an acquired taste."

"Really? You seem like a nice guy, only a nice mother would raise a boy like you."

"Ha!, My mother is a high class senior partner of the largest law firm in L.A. She works out of offices in nine states, and they call her around the office, the Lioness…because she'll go for your jugular!"

Cassy smiled, "She can't be all bad…"

"Trust me, dear…it took me a year to tell her I had a girlfriend, and another year before I started to bring her around my mother."

Her eyes sadden for a moment, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's a good girl. She was the one who told me to go after my dream."

"She must miss you a whole lot…"

"She away at school right now, she's studying fashion in Paris, she's quite good at it. That's why I thought it was a god idea to try out now."

"Does your mother like your girlfriend?" Cassy was still curious about this new stranger, she certainly felt an attraction to him, he was quite handsome.

"Well, she hasn't sent the dogs on her yet, so I guess she does in a way."

"What did Ah say about fraternizing with the enemy?" They heard behind them as Mark entered the room, he was dressed in black sweats and a tank top, ready to train the boy.

His hands were covered with padded gloves, he carried an extra pair, Connor guessed that they were for him. The owner of the Lair had his long greying red hair tied back in a pony tail and a red/black bandana around his head.

"Ah thought Ah said nine, boy. It's only eight in the morning."

"I wanted to get a head start before anyone got here I guess." Connor thought it was a good reply.

"No one's coming until ten…" Cassy giggled, "Daddy wanted an hour alone with you to get you up to speed, but I guess that two hours would be better."

"Go and get changed, I'll meet you in the ring. And Cassy, get back to work." Mark barked as he walked over to the ring.

Connor smiled at Cassy, "Grumpy this morning?"

"Dad sometimes has nightmares but he doesn't talk about them. They don't happen often but when they do, he gets this way. He'll be fine by noon." Cassy gave him a peck on the check, "Good luck though, when he does get this way, he likes to hurt people." And she ran off back into the office.

Connor shook his head as he entered the change room, he didn't like feeling pain, he was still new to all this. But he guessed it's a better time than any to show himself what he's made of.

Chapter 6

Connor didn't know how much of this he could take, Mark was running him through some hard drills. First, Mark had him start the warm up, fifteen minutes of stretching the muscles so they weren't forced to do the work. Then it was half an hour of boxing techniques as well as trying to get his speed up. Then another half hour of being thrown around like a rag doll by someone who was three times his age! Every attack Connor tried on the old man, Mark just flung him around with ease.

"Alright." Mark finally was getting tired of this, "Go get showered up and take a break before the boys start coming in. Every morning, Ah want you here at eight. You'll have an hour and a half training with me, then you're Joe's for the rest of the day."

Connor raised himself off the mat, "Sure."

"Hey dad!" Cassidy called out from the office, "Some guy named Valentino is on line two. He said it was urgent."

"Tell him Ah'll call him back, hon." He smiled at Connor, "Good job. Ah think we'll work more on boxing tomorrow, Ah see you've never had a lesson in that?"

"No, but I did watch a lot of it with my mother, she likes boxing."

Mark gave the kid another look through, "Have Ah ever met your mother?"

"No, sir." Connor shook his head, "She's not into wrestling, never liked it. Why?"

"Nothing, did you think to where you wanted to go with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the different brands, WWE, TNA, WCC, and there's a few others. Just because Ah was in WWE doesn't mean that all my boys will be. Ah got a few in TNA and a few in WWE."

"I was hoping to be on Smackdown…that would be perfect."

Mark grinned, "Who was your favourite wrestler growing up?"

Connor's face turned a little red, "There's only one, the Undertaker."

The smile on Mark's face was priceless…

Chapter 7

The gym was quite in the darkness of the night, Mark was trying to catch up on some paper work when he pulled up Connor's file. The boy seemed to perform each move flawlessly, it actually made Mark a little unnerving. There was a certain familiarity about the boy, the main fact that the boy resembled him immensely when Mark was that age, except the hair and the high cheek bones. He looked at the boy's date of birth again, Connor was born roughly three years after Sara left him and Mark hadn't been with anyone at the time of his conception. He even talked with his three bothers, none of then had cheated on their wives, they would have confined in him.

"You seem in heavy thought." Mark looked up at Joe, who was standing in the door way.

"Yeah, there's something strange about that boy…"

"Connor? I think you're right. But right now we can use him, you know he's perfect for it!"

Mark looked back at the pages, then looked up to the far wall at a poster. The Deadman was looking back at him with a look of triumph and madness, it sent shivers up his spine.

"Ah don't know if he's the one to become the Phenom…"

Joe chuckled, "I don't think it's him, I think it's you who's not ready for someone else to take on the trench-coat."

"Joe, do you see the way he moves? He's a lot better than me when Ah first entered the WCW, it's like he's been training his whole life…and by a professional. He's been here only a few months and look at him!"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "He just keeps saying his uncle…his uncle…"

"Uncle who?" Mark looked back at the papers.

"I don't know if any of your old buddies have, I doubt that though. One thing I have to say about him, he can certainly pull off the three amigos!"

"He likes that one, he's told me it's one of his favourites." Mark began to read the name of Connor's contact list, the number seemed to be out of the country…"

"Who's Catherine Copola?" Mark asked.

"That's his girlfriend, she's in Paris for school."

"Why does he have her as a contact? Why doesn't he have his parents as a contact?"

"He talks about his mom a few times, she wouldn't approve of this that I know. I wager that's why he doesn't have her as a contact, the poor woman probably thinks that he's still in school. Never talks about a father though."

"Hmm…" Mark thought, "Ah would really like to talk to his mom, even though she might not approve, I doubt that she doesn't know who trained him. Ah hate mysteries."

Chapter 8

Mark waited until Connor came in that morning for his training with him, Connor was always ready with his gear, never forgetting a thing. The former Deadman got up from his office chair and greeted the youth.

"Connor, Ah have some questions for you…"

Connor looked at him with a concerned look, "About what?"

"We can't use your girlfriend as a contact person for you, she's too far away. We'll need your mom or your uncle…?"

Mark could see that Connor was getting nervous, "You can't get a hold of my uncle, he's…never available…"

Mark gave him a dirty look, "Fine, there's still your mom or your dad…"

"No dad, just my mom but you can't even get a hold of her! She's a big L.A. Lawyer and…"

"L.A. is a lot closer than Paris boy, Ah don't think she would be that pissed if you told her the truth about becoming a wrestler. What the hell is the big deal to her?"

Connor looked strait at his mentor with a confidant look on his face, "That would be something you can ask her after I'm in the WWE, until then I really need to keep this a secret from her."

"You know, Ah really hate secrets." Mark growled.

"I know, but we have to keep this one from my mother. Trust me, you have no idea what that woman is capable of."

"You make her sound like a tyrant."

"No…" Connor smiled, "Just a very over protective mother."

"Fine, but when she gets no report card from the school, she's going to know something's up." Mark shook his finger at the boy.

"I know, just help me get in before she does, I don't believe she'll do anything after I'm in."

"This sounds fucked." Commented Mark, "Go get changed."

Connor nodded as he walked to the back of the gym, Mark was about to go change himself when the doors opened behind him. He turned to see two men dressed in suits with leather jackets. With their greasy hair and olive coloured skin, he recognized them as the Valentino boys.

"You fuckers have some nerve coming into my yard…" Mark growled at them.

"Hey Frankie…" The shorter one of the two say with a smile, "…we come here for a nice visit and look at how he treats us."

"Don't worry Mario, I'm sure it'll still be a nice visit." Frankie grinned eerily.

"Ah told your boss that this place wasn't for sale and there is no fucken way Ah'm going to pay him anything. Ah was here a lot longer than you grease-balls where…"

"Mr Valentino is very displeased with your comments to him on a later date…" Mario began to say but Mark's laughter interrupted him.

"Like Ah told that fat fucker, go fuck yourselves!"

Mark had stopped laughing when Frankie pulled the black hand gun from out of his jacket and pointed straight at Mark's head, "Mr Valentino would like you company this evening."

"I don't think so…" Connor smashed a folding chair over Frankie's back, causing to fire the gun.

Mark had already ducked from the bullet's range and attacked Mario with a punch to the face, causing the short man's nose to break and pouring blood from it. He heard more shots fired as he looked at Connor and Frankie, who were now in a fight for the gun. Mark looked back at Mario, who was trying to get up, he punched the downed man again, this time Mario stayed on the floor.

Mark pulled his attention again to Connor, who was towering the now fallen Frankie, who himself had a broken nose. Connor threw the gun away from him and grabbed Frankie by his Jacket and pulled him close.

"It's time to take out the trash…" The boy grinned as Frankie realised that his feat no longer touched the ground.

"Ah like that thought." Mark grinned as well as he grabbed Mario and they both lead the intruders out the front doors, each throwing them as hard as they could onto the streets.

"And you tell that fat pig that there's still a hell of a lot of fight left in this old body!" Mark shouted to them and Connor closed and locked the doors behind them inside.

"The mob?" Connor asked.

"Nothing Ah can't handle…" Mark looked back at the boy with a quizzical look, "How did you get behind them without anyone seeing you?"

"Just lucky I guess, I'm just going to run into the bathroom for a second…" Conner jogged to the back room and gabbed a hold of his side.

He looked around, making sure that no one was following him, especially Mark. He pulled his shirt up and starred in disbelief at the bullet hold seeping blood on the side of his chest. He had no idea that it would hurt him, he had never felt so much pain in his short life. He carefully placed his hand over the wound, the pain had worsened. Connor bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, it would feel much better in a moment. A soft glow gradually grew from his hand, golden at first, then turning the purest white. After a few minutes, the glow stopped and Connor moved his hand to see what had happened. There was no blood, no hole, only a .22 calibre bullet was in his hand.

Connor grinned as he got up with no pain and placed the bullet in his pocket, as a reminder. He heard Mark entered the room and smiled at him.

"Just checking to see if I was hit." He smiled nervously.

"Were you?" Mark asked with concern.

"Nothing here." Connor said as he pulled his shirt down.

Mark smiled at him, "How about she play hooky today and go out for a drive, can you ride a bike?"

"Oh yeah?" Connor now grinned like a child who had gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas, "I can ride, I've been riding since I was eight. My mom bought me a dirt bike."

"Good." Mark turned from him, "Ah have some leathers that would fit you, the bikes are in the Garage in the back."

Connor couldn't help but be filled with joy at this moment, he knew what he was doing was right. Even though his mother would definitely go ballistic on him when she found out, but he knew deep down inside that she needed this much more than he did. After all, Connor believed that she deserved to be happy.

To be Continued….


	2. Part 2

The Undertaker Returns

Part 2

Chapter 1

Connor gleamed with joy as pride as he scrubbed up in the shower after today's training lesson, he had stayed late after everyone had gone to practice his punches with the sand bag. His fists were red and sore, but the pain had subsided long before he stopped using them. After the incident with the two mob boys, Connor had felt that he somehow had gained Mark's trust, after all, the boy was allowed to drive one of the large collection of Harleys that Mark loved almost as must as his two daughters.

Conner couldn't help but grin, Mark had him in his confidence, part one of his plan was completed. He figured that part one of the plan would go off without a hitch, but plan two was a little hard. And plan three? Hell! That would put it mildly, he hadn't figured out how to pull it off yet. That would take some careful planning. Everything depended on it!

"Need a towel? He heard the familiar female voice from behind.

Conner didn't want to turn around, even though he was used to the female flatters, he wasn't prepared to hers "Um…Cassy…what are you doing here?"

"I was thinking…" Connor moved into the corner of the large shower, away from her prying eyes, "That you would like to come to a party with me…"

"Couldn't this wait until after I took my shower?" He wished that Mark would just fly in hear and take her out, but it was unlikely that it would happen.

"I thought you were finished, I didn't know you were shy…"

"I have a girlfriend!" He shouted back…

"But you said she was in Paris, and besides, I bet you haven't been at a party since you came here."

"That doesn't mean you have aright to look at my ass!" Connor shot back, "And what would your dad think?"

"Dad's upstairs, he thought you might be up for it. Oh come on! Please? Dad won't let me go unless you come with me. As assurance that I make it back home."

Connor grinned, "A little bit of a party animal, are we?"

"Yes, I like to party. And I don't believe it's bad to have a good time. Just one night? Please?"

Connor extended out his hand towards her, she placed the towel in his hand.

"Well?" She asked again as he came around the shower bend, the towel covering his midsection.

"Alright, I'll go. But I don't want to hang there all night, deal?" Connor ran over to his locker and pulled on his shirt, he didn't like being undressed around the woman, "I can appreciate a protective father…"

"You don't know the half of it. He's been like this since I was four." She crossed her arms and turned around, so that Connor could finish dressing without her eyes on him.

"I bet I have a lot more overbearing stories than you do." Connor grinned.

Chapter 2

Connor felt uneasy about the whole ordeal, not that he had anything against taking Cassidy out, but what her intentions would be. Yes, he had no intentions of cheating on Cathy, the girl had seen him through the tough times with his mother. She knew more about him that his own mother, and she kept his secrets close to her heart. She was such a good girl. It took mom a long time to come to like her, but she warned her, if she ever hurt her little boy, there would be _HELL_ to pay.

He pulled up on the curb behind the gym, this is where the back door leading to the apartment upstairs was. He stopped the car, a 2007 Mercedes, black with lots of chrome, the car was in immaculate shape for its age. The motor hummed as he let it run, he would go up and meet her at the door, and take the big guy's warning, there was no problem there.

As Connor creped up the stairs and knocked on the door, he felt a little nervous, he didn't want Mark to get the wrong impression about this evening. He was just going to escort his daughter to a party, then bring her right back home, that's it, that's all.

The door open and Mark was standing there, a smile on his face made Connor feel at ease.

"So, you're the one who's taking Cassy to the party?"

"Yes sir, just for a few hours…"

Mark laughed, "She'll keep you out all night! Just make sure nothing happens to my little girl."

"Mark, trust me when I say I will treat your daughter like she was my own sister." Connor grinned.

"That's what Ah want to hear…" Mark turned as Cassy walked out to the door, dressed in high heels and long tight blue jeans, the tee shirt was a little tight on her, but she was gorgeous.

"I'm ready," She kissed her father on the cheek, "Don't wait up for me daddy."

"Like hell Ah won't!"

Connor led her down to the car, she was impressed by their mode of transportation. She walked around the car, examining it for its beauty, then stopped to read the licence plate. She giggle for a moment as she read it, they were L.A. Plates, and the number? DVL-LWR.

"Is this your car?" She asked.

Connor tried to lean against the car looking quite dashing, "No, it's my mother's. I'm using it for now while she's in New York."

"She's got a strange sense of humour."

Connor looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Her licence plates read devil lawyer, I guess she likes what she does."

Connor tried to smile, "Well, she's just very serious about her job, come on. Let's go out."

Chapter 3

The party was at a friend's mansion, it was pool birthday party for the owner of the grand home. Connor didn't really feel impressed by this grandeur. His mother had held charity balls and office Christmas parties in her own mansion in L.A. This wasn't something new to Connor, he had lived in money all of his life. His mother had made sure that he never wanted, even her affections.

It brought him back to his childhood memories, the early years of their home life. He remembered that she placed him on the public school bus each morning, and was standing there waiting for him to get off. Even though she was working full time for the largest law firm in the country, she always made time for him.

"Hey Connor!" Cassy had finally found him, "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, I've danced, had a drink….when do you want to go?"

"Pretty soon, Ray's just going to show me his car in the garage."

The music played loudly as the thirty something guests began to to shout in their drunken unison.

"Ok, I'll be right here, when you're done." He looked around the pool, how could humans be so silly?

She kissed his cheek and ran off, Connor grinned. He liked hanging around Cassy, he would have never guessed that she had a sense of humour about her self. She had spent an hour yesterday telling him jokes one right after the other. He almost peed himself laughing. She must have been a handful when she was growing up. But that just added to her character.

He watched in silence as people were throwing each other into the pool, all laughing away in their intoxication. Connor began getting a bad sensation around him, he looked around and felt it coming from the garage. His heart spiked a moment as the danger increased. Without hesitation, he ran to the garage, but found the door locked from within. He could hear muffled cries, the flimsy door wouldn't keep him out.

Connor grabbed the door by it's hinges and ripped the frame out of the building, he could see a drunk blond hair ass-wipe trying to force himself on Cassy, this must be Ray.

Ray looked up, Connor towered him by far, he didn't realize that Cassy had come with a friend, someone who was going to pound the fuck right out of his ass.

Connor grabbed him by his neck and threw him through the garage wall, Ray fell hard on the patio brinks, but Connor didn't cared at the moment if he lived or dies. He turned to Cassy, even though she was in tears, he could tell nothing had come of this little attack.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I want to go home…" She wrapped her arms around him.

'Come on, let's take you home." Connor walked her to the car, he turned back once as Ray was trying to get up, the beaten man looked into Connor's eyes and shrieked back in fear. There was fire in those eyes, real fire.

Chapter 3

The car pulled up to the side of the curb behind the gym, the lights were on upstairs as the two sat in silence. Connor grabbed Cassy's hand and smiled at her, she smiled back, her eyes no more filled with tears.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up, that's all. You got there in time, I didn't think anyone heard me."

"I had a gut feeling that it was too quiet in there for my liking."

"Oh? Were you spying on me?" She cooed.

"Well, your dad made me responsible for you."

"Is that all?" She looked at him with a pleading look, Connor sighed, this was so wrong, his mother would kill him is she found this out!

"Cassy, I'm sorry, you're a really nice woman, and I have a lot of respect for you. But…there can not be anything between us…"

"But Connor, I don't want to sound like a slut going after someone else's man, but I get these tingles inside me when I see you. By the way you look at me, I thought that maybe you felt the same. I'm sorry if I was wrong…"

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you're ok."

"Don't tell my dad anything about tonight, ok? He worries too much. Like I said, he's way over protective."

"I can guess why. You are his daughter."

"Well, it's more than that. When my mom left my dad, I got really sick, I had leukemia. They almost lost me. So he's been protecting me ever since. Even though I tell him that my guardian angle won't let anything bad happen to me…"

"Guardian angel?" Connor's heart began to pace as he looked around the outside of the car, no, there was no one there…

"Yeah, Connor, do you believe in angels?"

He didn't know if his face reacted to the fast beating of his heart, "Yeah…I believe in angels…"

"I told my parents, I think that dad believes me…Connor, I haven't told another person this, but I feel so comfortable with you. I hope I don't sound like a fool…"

Connor relaxed, "It's ok, Cassy, you can tell me…"

She smiled as she looked into his green eyes, "An angel saved my life. Mom was sleeping on the bed beside me, I don't remember where dad was. I remember we were in the hospital, that's where the angel came."

Connor just sat there and smiled, he wanted to hear this story for such a long time.

"Oh Connor, she was beautiful, she had these big blue eyes, and a long white gown, and golden hair. And her wings, they were shiny, I remember shiny. And there was a light, a white light all around her. And there was another one behind her, but I couldn't make out anything but his white suit. She told me that she was gong to heal me, that mom and day weren't ready to let me go. Her hands were so soft, Connor. I liked her a lot. And in the morning, I was fine! Doctors are still baffled by it. Mom said it was the drugs, that made me think that way…"

"But your dad believes you?" Connor had to ask.

"Oh yeah, dad believes in angels, that I know for sure." She looked back up to the illuminated windows, "I'm worried about him, Conner. I think he's in trouble."

Connor turned her head towards him, "I think you have nothing to worry about, you're not the only one with a guardian angle, you know?"

"I hope so…" There was a loud bang on the roof of the car that made both Cassy and Connor jump in fright.

Connor shrunk back at the angered look of the Father.

"Getting a little cozy in there?" Mark asked as Connor rolled down the window.

"Just saying good night sir." Connor smiled nervously.

Cassy got out of the car and smiled at her dad, "I hate your perfect timing!"

Mark smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah was in the garage when I heard the car pull up, had a good time sweetheart?"

"Yep, but I'm ready for bed, good night Connor."

Connor waved back at her, "Night Cassy," he turned to the big biker, "Good night…"

"Have a good night Connor, and thank you bringing her back in one piece."

"Any time sir, any time."

Chapter 4

It was tiring to be thrown around the ring by someone three times your age, but Connor was getting used to it. Mark had said he needed to toughen up, be able to take more pressure, more pain. The more he felt, the harder his body felt.

"How do ya feel now?" ark asked as he walked to the corner post of the ring and grabbed a bottle of cold water.

"Sore…very sore…" Connor raised himself and stretched, Mark leaned back against the pool as he looked onto the boy.

His training was definitely going far, the kid was a natural. Soon, he would be ready to walk down the lone path towards the ring at Survivor Series, but Mark had to get him in character before that.

"Connor, Ah've got some good news for you."

Connor's eyes lit up, "Oh Yeah?"

"Vince and Shane McMahon are coming by tomorrow night's Ring Wars. They're here to see you."

The boy froze for a moment, "So soon? It's only been four months…"

"Yeah well, school's going to be finished soon, Ah doubt you have that long to make it in, with your momma and all. And besides, there's something else Ah should ask you before they come."

"What's that?"

Mark gave him a dark look, "How would you like to walk into the ring as the Undertaker?"

Connor took a few steps back in shock, "What? I don't get it…"

"Vince has been looking around for someone to take my place as the Undertaker. The Deadman has an image, that he's immortal. We both know that Ah can't get into the ring anymore, that's where you come in."

Connor began to panic, he was hoping to mask himself! Like the old Kane and Ray Mysterio did, hide his face from his mother! Walking into the ring as the Undertaker…she would find out in an instant! Oh no…this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Mark, believe me when I say what an honour this is, but I can't do it!"

"What? This is an opportunity of a life time boy! And there's no one else Ah think that can pull it off like Ah think you can!"

"I can't…I…"

"Your momma? Is that it? You're still a momma's boy. Stand up on your own two feet man! She can't be that bad! What kind on control does she have on you, to make you go behind her back and do this in the first place! If your mother loves you, she won't give a dam what you want to do with your life, as long as your happy! Give the woman some credit! God dam it, she's raised you right!"

He was sounding like a father, he knew what it was like to love and take care of his children. The poor mother, getting duped by her son, she must have paid thousands to get him into school. The least the boy could have done it tell the woman what he wanted to do. She was a Lawyer and a single mom from what he gathered, and he hadn't really spoken badly about her, she deserved to know what her son was up to.

Mark looked at the young soon to be super star, "Ah can call her, talk to her, I have a way with the ladies you know."

Connor began to feel his heart beet faster, but then, his logic came into play. If he could convince Mark to come with him and talk to his mother, then perhaps everything would just fall into place. Connor knew that if they just see each other, just be in the same room, Connor felt he had to do it.

"Ok…" A smile crept his lips, "Here's the deal, if Vince likes me enough to be the New Undertaker, then you have to come to LA with me and talk to my mother. See if you can convince her to let me do this."

"Deal." Mark grinned, "Then boy, we've got some more practicing to do!"

Chapter 5

Every four months, the Lair host a little presentation of their own, to get the trainees a chance to get a small taste of things to look forward for when they hit the big time. There was a certain electricity around the change room as the young star hopefuls talked about the attendance of Vince McMahon, The still acting Chairman of WWE.

Connor was especially nervous, Vince had come here to see him in particular, to see if he had what it took to wear the Deadman's boots. Richey and Connor had practiced their moves for hours and hours, just to get it right. Richey was dressed in bright red trunks and boots, Connor only had on loos fitting pants, and of curse his wrestling boots. Black and simple, it was appropriate.

When it was their time to go up for their match, Connor felt a little ill, he was so terribly nervous.

"You'll do fine!" He felt the heavy hand hit his back.

"Thanks, Mark." Connor ran out to the ring as he was called out, Mark just stayed back and watched.

Mark and Joe had choreographed the match perfectly, to incorporate a few moves that belong to the Deadman. Mark grinned ear to ear as Connor preformed 'Old School" on Richey, it was flawlessly executed. The boy had learned fast and well, he didn't do very good on the scissor lock, but he was very talented at that chock slam.

Richey was declared the winner, it didn't matter who won or lost right now. It was just a practice for them, getting them used to performing in front of a crowed. Connor was still nervous as he came back in, he thought he had fucked up on half of the moves. He looked up at Mark as he grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.

"Good show boys, you're finally fucken listening! Now, if ya like the sound of that crowd, imagine what it's going to be like at Madison Square Gardens?"

The men roared up in triumph, they had put on a pretty good show, and the Smile from Vince's face as he entered the back dressing rooms where the crew was enjoying some refreshments, it was evident that he was pleased by what he saw.

"Mark!" Vince called out as he shook the man's hand, "You out did yourself again! You're always growing the best crops!"

"Ah'm glad you can make it Vince, did you find what you were looking for?" Mark smiled.

The sly famous grin on his face was pure glee, "You couldn't have planed that any better, were is he?"

Mark looked over to where Connor was talking with Cassy, he didn't mind it when the two of them spent time together, the boy was a man, and he knew how to treat a lady.

"Connor!" He shouted, Cassy looked over, then turned Connor's attention to her father.

Connor walked over to them, he was still a little nervous. But it wasn't from the match, it wasn't from the crown, no, it wasn't even shaking Vince McMahon's hand for the first time. It was something more…something that was about to burst very soon.

"Mr McMahon," Connor's mouth was dry, "It's an honour to meet you."

"Mark, take us somewhere we can talk, I like this guy!"

"Sure, this way" Mark brought them to his office, Vince took the seat at the desk as Mark and Connor stood before him.

"I like your style kind, you've got the best teacher here, don't you forget that." Vince winked at Mark, who just smiled away, "Did Mark mention something to you about coming to Survivor Series?"

"If you're talking about the Undertaker's return, yeah he has." Connor tried to smile, it still made him feel a little frightened.

Vince turned to the teacher, "What do you think, Mark?"

"He's good, real good. Ah know he can do it."

"Then that's good enough with me, I'll have the writers start hitching up a plot, a good one!" Vince raised himself from the chair and shook Mark's hand, then Connor's, "I'll have the lawyers draw up a contract, have a lawyer look over it with you."

"His mom's a big shot lawyer in L.A. Ah'm sure she can look through it." Mark gave Conner a hard slap on his back, almost knocking the wind out him, the boy looked up and saw a sarcastic smile on his face, it worried him a little…maybe he was wrong in going this route…

"Ah…yah…" Connor stumbled out…I guess she could…"

"Great!" Vince wrapped his arm around Connor, "Come on, I'll tell you all about the world of WWE…" Vince led him out the office, Mark just stayed behind and watch them go off pack to the party.

He moved back and took back his chair as he leaned back and let his mind wander for a moment. His eyes followed suit as he looked around his office and began to see the pictures he posted up on his cork board by the wall next to the desk. There were pictures of his girls growing up, Emily was in Australia studying great white sharks for her university. At least Cassy was still here, with him. His eyes stopped on the ten year old Christmas card he had found on Vince's desk, in the OUT pile. It was from a law firm in New York. The cover was a group picture of the senior staff. There was a bout fifteen of them, mostly aged men and woman, but it was the young woman that made him grab the picture.

The girl had to have been at least twenty, the colour photo showed that her hair was brown with blond streaks, pulled tightly in a pony tail at the back of her head and bangs in the front. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, and her skin was perfect. She was dressed in a black business suit with a red turtle neck, she wasn't giving much of a smile at the camera.

Mark had seen her face before he found the card, another ten years before that was when it started. In his dreams, he could always just barely see her face in a thick fog, tears running down her face…she was knelt in front of a dark form…her lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything. He would always wake up, terrified with a cold sweat, but didn't know why.

He thought she was a figment of his imagination, a fever dream brought on by his abstinence, until he saw the picture, then he knew she was real. But who was she? How could he have been dreaming of her before ever seeing her face before?

He touched the face with his finger, he wanted to go to New York to find her, but he never had the time…no…what would he do if he found her? Saying 'hey! I dream about you all the time and…" And what?

He didn't know who this girl was, she was half his age, he had never met her or remembers ever seeing her before. Maybe he had a glimpse at her at a show just before a nasty hit, sometimes the brain can play tricks on the mind.

Mark knew it was foolish thought, it was just his mind screwing around with his emotions. Sara had often asked him why he hadn't moved on, to tell the truth, he hadn't found anyone to move on with. Even though he was well into his sixties, he still had the same body when he was forty. Yes, there were still some creaks in the old bones, but it never felt bad for more than a few days.

It was just that he never found someone that make it click, he was heart broken after Sara left. He guessed that he just didn't trust women that much anymore, or maybe he just didn't want to. What ever it was, he just preferred being by himself right now. Besides, he didn't have to think of himself alone, Cassy had moved in when she was fourteen and had stayed since. But one day she would meet someone and start a family of her own. But that wouldn't be for a while still.

He looked back at the woman in the black suit, why did she fascinate him so much? He thought for a while, maybe after he talks with Connor's mom and get everything out of the open, maybe she wouldn't mind finding this girl for him…just to see her…maybe talk?

Chapter 6

New York was being dropped with heavy rain in the early morning, the city was still a buzz with activity as residences raced around to their jobs like little ants. That's what they reminded her of…ants.

The six door black limo pulled up against the curb of the tall building, her Law Firm had possession of the top ten floors in this sky scraper. She loved the view from her office, it still reminder her of human ants. The door opened by the door man as she stepped out on her six inch black pumps and stood up. The black fur of her coat moved gently as she walked up the main door, people moved out of her way as she entered the building. She was a senior partner at 'Anders, Stalls, and Fir' Law Firm, the Largest in the states.

Her firm had clients from all over the world, but their main base of operation was in L.A, where most of their cliental lived. They represented stars, judges, congress officials, and more. They believed in Confidentiality. Her firm was well know for its wins in the court battle, she herself had never lost a case yet, regardless if her client was guilty or innocent.

Her long straight hair was pulled back in a pony tail as her bangs bounced around, the elevator would take her up to her floors, eager for a new days work. As she came off the elevator, it seemed that her employees were hastily running around in their nervous way, they feared her. She starred at them with a fierce look in those beautiful clear blue eyes, she liked the look of panic as they caught her fearful gaze. She was the CEO of 'Anders, Stalls, and Fir', and she ran a tight ship.

Sometimes new clients are a little unnerving when first meeting her, she appeared so much younger than what they expected to be a CEO of such a giant law firm. But this was her home, her work, her life. This is where she was happy, even though no one would believe she was capable of such a feat.

It was true though, she did display a visage of arrogance and vanity. She had heard them whispered that she had sold her soul to the devil for her beauty and brains…she just had to be older than what she looked. She grinned at the thought if they knew her actual age, if one could put a number to it, they would just shit themselves if they knew the truth!

But she was vain and arrogant! She refused to let her body age, her wit unmatched by anyone! She had become a partner instantly, she had a reputation for ruthless aggression in the court room, that made her CEO. What has being kind and generous had gotten her? No, she preferred her employees to fear her instead of respect her, she liked to see them unnerving. It passed the day watching them scurry around her like little cock-roaches.

But there was only one thing that brought a more fulfilling joy into her heart, her son, her little miracle. She had tried to get a hold of him, wondered how school was going, if he was still keeping in touch with that girl of his. He had only left a few messages, to let her know everything was fine. Still, she didn't like the lack of communication that she was experiencing.

It wasn't like him not to call her, he called her nine time one night when he went over for his first sleep over at a friend's, he was only seven. He's the only one who sees the gentle side of her, she was his mother and proud of her son's accomplishments. He was going to follow in her footsteps, thank goodness that he never thought to follow his father's carrier, it could proved very destructive for him.

It was better for them to stay away, the boy had grown up fine without his father. It saddened her that he never got to meet him, he would have been a proud dad, he was a wonderful father.

She walked to her office, her secretary handed her some files.

"Good morning, Miss Fir." Said the nervous young temp.

She looked around the room, "Are you new?"

"Yes, my name is…"

"I don't care what your name is, I expect a double espresso mocha with cinnamon and caramel and a hole wheat with cream cheese bagel slightly toasted in my office, and the last day's reports on my desk when I walk in. Don't forget."

She didn't even look at the girl, she just walked into her office and closed the door. The woman turned and smiled at the picture of her son in his graduation cap and robs. He looked so handsome, it was amazing on how identical he looked to his father. How wonderful would it be to see them in the same room, for just a moment?

The buzzer on her phone beeped, "Miss Fir, Patrick Coal is on line One."

The CEO threw her furs on her couch and took her seat at her desk, the ebony marble desk was a perfect contrasts in her office, it was actually recreated from the hot move, 'The Devil's Advocate', her office was a replica of Al Pachino's character in the movie. But then she grinned, she had a lot in common with that character.

She liked the atmosphere the room created when the opposing lawyers with their clients felt when they came it, they became unnerving and careless in their presentations to her. It gave her an advantage, playing subtle head games wit the opposition. Making them second guess themselves, then making the mistakes that would free her client. Yes…she was deadly in the courtroom.

She picked up the phone and grinned even further, "Pat, hello…and what do I own this un-pleasurable call?" She cooed into the phone.

"Ah…Lucy…how's my favourite psychotic Lawyer, bag any ambulances today?"

"Pat, why would a lawyer from the World Wrestling Federation…oops! My bad, you lost that case4, didn't you? Oh…who was that lawyer who kicked your ass across the courtroom? I warned ya not to fuck with the Panda!"

"You like that, don't ya baby…well enough with the pleasantries, I was actually wondering how that son of yours is doing? I heard that he's doing great in Yale."

"Actually, he is, he's on the Dean's list. He'll be coming home soon for the summer, did you want to offer him an internship? It's out of the question, I don't want him working there."

A laugh was heard at the other end, "Oh…this is too good. How's your day?"

She was getting irritated by him, he always liked to try to give her fucking, but it never panned out.

"What do you want, Pat? Another lashing in the court room? Fine. Any time, baby."

"Hey, Lucy, retract your claws for a second, you're getting blood on my new carpet, I just was concerned about a friend's kid."

"We were never friends."

"Fine, you're spoiling it for me. I hope you had a good morning, cause your day is about to suck, sweetheart."

"Bring it, asshole."

"That precious boy of yours isn't at school, he's here."

She became silent, "What?"

"I just received his paper work to start a contract for him here at WWE."

"Bull shit. Connor is at Yale, what are you trying to pull?"

"Really? That's funny, really, it is. Connor's using the last name Smith, but when I brought up his Social Security numbers, his real name came up. I guess he's hiding from you. And I've seen him too, I recognized him immediately, can't hide that boy for long. Thought you would like to know, I can fax you a copy of the contract, we all know how much you love wrestling…"

"Pat, as Connor's lawyer, he is not allowed to sign anything unless I've singed it first! Got it? And if he does, I'll make sure that you couldn't get a job at night court!"

She slammed the phone down, making the heavy desk shake. She had to calm down, she almost broke the phone. Pat loved to rattle her cage, he was doing a good job of it. She grabbed the phone again, realising that the receiver was broken. She grabbed her cell phone and began to dial the school. If Connor had gone against her wishes and ran away to find his father, she would…well…ok she didn't know what she was going to do! But she would think of something fast, she had to stop him, hopeful he hadn't found him yet. They could still be a chance to get him out before anyone noticed him.

To be continued.


	3. part 3

**NOTE: Sorry it has taken this long to update, two things have happened. I got caught up in the Raven series, and my husband and I have stared to get ready to build a new house. So just to let you guys know, my updates will be slow…I'm really sorry for that. But I will try to post them as I can.**

**The Undertaker Returns**

**Part three**

Chapter 1

Connor drove the Mercedes hard as the he and his mentor traveled down the high way towards the Los Angeles sub divisions, Mark sat quietly going over papers he had brought for the trip. He was getting Connor's contract and paper work ready for his encounter with the dreaded Mother Lawyer from Hell, or at least that's what the boy had been slightly hinting at.

The retired wrestler began to fidget a bit in the seat, Connor turned and smiled at him as Mark repeatedly tried to get comfortable in the small car, or at lest small for a man of his size.

"Something wrong?" Connor asked.

"How the hell can you be comfortable in this car? It's so fucken small." Mark replied as he moved again.

"It's the only car my mother lets me drive. To tell you the truth, we only have this car and the limo, that's what she usually takes."

"Just one car? Ah thought a woman in her stature would have at least five in the garage."

"Not my mom, she doesn't hold a high value on money. We live in a mansion and it's pretty bare, except for some of the rooms. She's not big on decorations either."

"Then why is she such a big shot at that firm?"

"Call her crazy, but she just loves to battle it out in the court room. I really think she gets off on it."

"Maybe that's where you got your ring fever from." Mark looked around the moving landscape.

"Well…" Connor could light a fire right now, "…it's actually from my dad. He loved wrestling, and since I've never met him, I just thought I would get into it as a way to get to know him. Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"Naw…" Mark smiled, it was the first time Connor had spoken about his father, "…it's not stupid. What happened to him, your dad?"

"He died before I was born, I don't think my mother has ever recovered from it. She won't talk about him, or at least not to me."

"Did he die in the ring?"

"No, I'm not really sure how he died, can't breath a word about it to mom, she goes ballistic."

"Sounds like you've tried." Mark chuckled.

"I think it's the only time she would freak out on me, other than that, great mom. I remember that she was always home when I came off the school bus after school, the smell of cookies in the oven would fill the house."

"She doesn't sound that bad." Mark commented.

"Yeah well, be her employee or her opposition in any manner and you'll see a true demon." Connor smiled.

"You just leave the woman to me, Ah'm sure we can talk like civilized people."

"You know, Mark? I really hope you can get through to her. She is a very over protective mother, I know she's terrified of loosing me like she lost my dad. She loved him very much, I know she still does."

"Hmmm…" Mark began to think what it was like when Sara left him, but she was still alive and Connor's dad was six feet under. Similar but not, "How much farther, boy?"

"We're just passing West Hollywood and coming to Beverly Hills, that's where we live, just a few more minutes."

"Finally, Ah can get my ass out of this tin can. We should have taken my truck, at least we would have a hell of a lot of room."

Mark shook his head as he starred at the Californian scene as they pulled into Beverly Hills, "What's she like?"

"Mom?" Connor smiled.

"Yeah, what's her thing, other than the court room drama?"

Connor thought for a moment as he drove past some of the most expensive homes in east Beverly Hills, "Um…well…she loves to sing and she does sing like an angel… she likes to ride, she's taken me a few times to go ridding at a client's ranch. Come to think of it, she really doesn't do much for herself. I remember growing up, everything she did was for me. She cut work early to see me walk off the school bus, she threw the biggest birthday parties for me that no one here had ever seen. She had Chris Angel perform once, that was cool. I don't think she has any 'thing', or at least she's keeping it to herself. She's really very secretive about herself…"

"Sounds like she's got something to hide." Mark replied as the car pulled up to a set of large raw iron gates that were held in secure fashion upon tall brick fences.

"We're home." Connor smiled as the gates began to open on their own, the car began to roll slowly past the gates as Mark starred at the gardens of flowers and trees that decorated the front yard of the great building that seem to stand alone at the end of the drive way.

The house itself was the biggest that Mark had ever seen, the dark bricks on the outside walls and the oddly shaped windows gave the house a possessed look, the black double doors with no windows gave the house a very unfriendly feeling.

"Who decorated this place?" Mark asked as she finally got out of the car and stretched his long cramped legs.

"Mom, it adds to her character." Connor replied as he popped open the trunk of the car and pulled out the bags.

He handed Mark his duffel bag and carried his own to the front doors, Mark starred at the two stone gargoyles that starred back at him with ferocious grimaces. Connor strolled right in as Mark followed behind still examining his new surroundings. There was Marble everywhere. Black marble on the floors, white marble on the stairs, even a very dark marble like rock lined the walls of the large foyer, it gave the former Deadman the feeling he was in a crypt.

"Cozy." Mark smiled.

"I'll show you to your room, mom should be home in a couple of days." Connor began walking up the giant spiral stairs up to the second floor.

As Mark followed, he spotted the photos that hung around the walls of the stairs. He knew that the boy in the photos was Connor growing up, but the woman who was with him made his eyes grow large in shock and wonder. He first looked at the picture of little Connor, who must have been at lest five as the time, he was sitting on a little black bony with a red birthday hat on his head. The woman standing beside him, dressed in a white sundress, and holding the pony's reins made Mark's heart stop beating for just a moment. Those clear blue eyes, the perfect face, the light brown hair with blond highlights neatly pulled back in a long pony tail. It was her, she was haunting his dreams.

He looked at another photo, Connor was dressed in a suit, he must have been at least fourteen and big for his age. She was standing beside him, dressed in a long black gown, her hair the same, her face the same. It looked like she had never aged.

The third one almost made him fall back against the railing. Connor was dressed in a navy blue graduation down, she was standing on the right side of him, she hadn't aged a bit, but it was the shorter than average man that stood at Connor's left that made Mark jump. The man was Latino, that greasy black hair, those dark and mischievous eyes, and moustache…his eyes had to be lying to him. The man dressed in a white suit, it looked just like the late Eddie Guerro.

But it couldn't be! Eddie has been dead for over twenty five years! This picture must have been taken only two years ago, when Connor graduated from high school! The man couldn't be Eddie!

Mark looked more at the photos, sure enough, the Eddie look-a-like was in some of the pictures. He looked back at the woman, the woman who this young man claimed was his mother. She had been in his thoughts for twenty years, he thought she was just a fever dream…then…then years ago he found a picture of her…now? Now he was in her home…with her son. A boy that resembled him a little too much.

"Mark?" Connor called from the top pf the stairs, "What's up?"

Mark calmed himself down, now he knew that this was no incident that the boy had come to him, Connor was keeping his own secrets. He hated secrets, and he was definitely going to find out that he had to do with this strange family.

"Is this your mom?" Mark asked innocently.

Connor smiled, "Yeah, that's her. Don't let her looks fool you, she's a lot older than she looks."

Mark smiled, "I bet."

Chapter 2

Mark looked around the guest room, it was definitely barren of any decor. Just a king-size bed and a few dressers, that's it. At least the bed looked inviting, but nothing else in this cold house felt like home. Mark began to pull out his clothes from his bag and settle them into the dressers, he knew he was going to be here a while, he was going to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

Too many things didn't add up, he's had his suspicions since Connor first walked into his gym. The kid was too good to be true, the boy was too much of a natural in the ring. He looked too much like he did at that age, even though Connor was faster than he was. And the mysterious Uncle that taught him how to wrestle? The Eddie look-a-like? His mother's face had been haunting his dreams over and over for twenty years! A woman who did not age…what the fuck was going on in this house? Mark was starting to feel like he was in a Twilight Zone episode, he could barely hear the eerie music play in the background of his mind.

After placing all of his things in the drawers, Mark slowly walked out of the room and looked around. He knew that the master bedroom was down the long hall and next to it was Connor's room. The spare bedroom was at the other end of the house, far from the family's sleeping area. Mom must not like having company over.

As he walked down the hall, he could hear the shower running in Connor's room, the boy did say he was going to take a shower after the long ride here. He was glad, the boy took long showers and that would give Mark a little time in the mom's room. Just to poke around and get a feel, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but Mark knew a set up when he saw one, and he was being set up for something.

Connor's cell phone began to ring inside the room, Mark paused as he heard the shower go off and wet foot steps running to answer.

"Hello?" Mark stood close to the door, it could be the mother.

"Hey baby…" Connor's voice became soft and sweet, it was the girlfriend.

"I'm home now…yeah, he's here too. Oh baby, I am so terrified right now, I'm fucken shaking in my shoes! When are you coming home, I really need you right now…really? Want me to shimmy over there right now? It'll only take a second…oh…you're dad's there right now…tomorrow? That's great! As long as it's before mom comes home…Baby, I don't know how she's going to take it" There was a long pause, Mark would give anything to hear what she was saying to him right now, the girlfriend seemed to know what was going on, "…Cathy sweetheart, trust me, if we want her blessing, then I have to do this…oh baby, I'm scared too…but it'll be alright, I know it will…she's my mother, how long can she stay mad at me?"

_So the mother wasn't up to this, just the kids_, Mark was realizing.

The kids where terrified of this woman, was that why he convinced Mark to come here? To talk on behave of them? Maybe...but there was much more to this than just to get mom's blessing…for a wedding?

A low growl sounded behind mark, he slowly turned around and came face to snout with the largest rottweiler he had ever seen. The dog's coat was glossy black and his markings were a dark brown, he could hardly make out where the colors met in the fur. The dark eyes starred intensely at the stranger, the bright white ivory grinning back at Mark made him take a few steps back. There was a slate black thick iron chain around its neck. The animal's growl became louder as it took a few steps towards him.

Mark didn't feel scared, but there was a strange aching in his chest, the ach slowly turned into a sharp pain and he began having difficulty breathing. The guard dog took another step closer as Mark found himself loosing his balance, but he leaned against the wall for support. As the growling grew louder, so did the pain in his chest. It seemed that the animal was somehow causing the pain, or was it all in his head and he was just having a heart attack.

The bedroom door flew open as Connor, fully dressed, starred at Mark with worried eyes, "Mark? What the fuck?"

Connor turned to the dog, "NEC! Release! I said release!"

The dog stopped his growling and lowered his lips over his teeth, Nec then sat on his haunches and waited for Connor to command him again. Connor helped Mark up as he began to catch his breath, "Are you ok?"

Immediately, the pain in Mark's chest stopped, his breathing became normal, "What the fuck it that thing?" He demanded.

"Sorry about that, that's Nec, my mom's dog."

"Nec? She named him Nec?" Marc starred at the dog, who starred right back at him.

"She named him Nec because just like her, he goes for the neck." Connor tried to laugh, but Mark didn't feel like smiling.

"Ah think Ah should go lay down, it's been a rough trip." Mark stood on his own two feet as Connor starred at him in confusement.

"I'm really sorry about Nec, he's usually not like this…"

"He's a good guard dog…" Mark replied as he reached his room, "…just doing his job…" …_in a very weird way…_

Chapter 3

The black stretched limo drove around the streets of Huston until it pulled up to the side of the curb directly in front of the gym. The drive rushed out of his seat and ran around the back to open the door for his boss. A few of the junior wrestlers at _The_ _Lair_ were outside having a smoke as they looked on with curious eyes. They wondered what famous wrestling star or diva was visiting today, they began their cat calls as soon as they saw the perfectly shape legs with six inch black stiletto pumps come out of the limo and onto the cements side walk. They watched as the current CEO stepped out of her limo, her clear blue eyes giving the young bucks an evil look.

She was not happy. Furious, enraged, and betrayed…and terrified beyond belief. Her own son had been lying to her for the past four months. He directly disobeyed her and came here behind her back, this is where his file said he was training from, she hoped that his trainer wasn't here when she confronted him.

A tall older African man stood up behind her, his hair was short and grey that stood out from his dark skin, "This is it, Mrs Fir." He said in a thick accent of his native home, "this is where Connor has been training."

"I can't believe he did this, Valence. I can't believe he went behind my back and did this. He is so stupid!"

"You raised him here, my friend. Not in your homeland." Her long time companion replied, "He is still a child Lucy, he is searching for his roots to become a man. I have warned you that he would seek out his father."

"I forbidden him to do that and he directly disobeyed me!" Lucy said a little louder as she walked into the gym and looked around as she scanned the students and trainers, it didn't look like Connor was here.

"Can I help you, sugar?" Old Joe called out from the ring as two of his boys were practicing, "You seem out of place here, baby doll."

"You call me baby doll once more and I'll sue you for sexual harassment." Lucy gave that snobbish and dominate smile.

"You must be Connor's mom, mind you don't look old enough to be his mother." Joe replied, she was definitely a bitch.

"I am." She replied in that cold tone of hers and she used many times before in the court room, "I am here to diminish his contract with WWE and take him back home, now…where is he?"

Joe immediately did not like the tone this woman was taking, he had heard of overbearing mothers before, but this one was taking it a little too far. No wonder Connor didn't want her knowing, she probably had his entire future lined up, without his input of course.

"Sorry Mrs Smith, but Connor's not here."

"Mrs Fir. He is using an alias. While I'm here, I'll take his belongings with me. Where is he staying?"

Joe now felt bad for the kid, "He's gone back home, to talk to you."

"Good." Lucy was happy to hear that, at least he was going to fess up, "Then I will just take his things now…"

"He doesn't have anything here."

Cassy could over hear the discussion out side her dad's office, the woman's voice was oddly familiar and called her attention. She looked out the door and took a few steps back in disbelief, the woman dressed in black fur and Armani, Cassy never forgot that face.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, "…it's her…it's my angel…"

"I am taking my son out of this place and he will be placed back in Yale, sir." Lucy raised her voice just a little high at Joe's last comment, "Do not contact him ever!"

Cassy watched the woman walk out with her adviser right behind, this woman couldn't be her angel. This woman was cold, mean, and heartless. Her angel, Cassy felt love and compassion from her angel, she remembered her tears on her gentle face. At least she thought she was an angel, but that woman was flesh and bones, there were no gossamer wings and a aura of heavenly lights around her.

After the CEO had left, Cassy came out and walked up to the ring where Joe was, "Joe? Who was that?"

"That piece of work, baby doll, was Connor's mommy." Joe replied.

"That was Connor's mom?" Cassy asked again in disbelief, "Oh my God…Connor's mom…"

Chapter 4

Connor leaned back against the back of the leather sofa in the living room, he and Mark had just finished off an entire pan of Shepard's pie he had found in the freezer and threw in the oven for supper. His mother always had meals ready in the freezer, home cooked meals she had made in advance.

Mark leaned back himself as the two watched a basket ball game on the big screen TV, "That was good for frozen." He complimented.

"Mom's a good cook." Connor replied as he stretched, "One of her good qualities."

Mark looked over at the dog, who was laying by the cold fire place, still starring him.

"Who's been taking care of the dog while the two of you are gone?" Mark asked.

"One of her assistants, Carmon comes regularly. She's been mom's Assistant for twenty years, nice woman."

"Connor, does your mom talk about her family, old friends…"

"No, mom doesn't talk much about herself. I know I have a grand father, lots of uncles and aunts from where she came from, but she never talks about them. She and my grandfather don't see eyes to eye, and there's one uncle that she really hates with a passion. He just happens to be my grandfather's favourite. We never visit them."

"What about your dad's family?"

"Never met them. Mom's one hundred percent against it. She has never told me why."

Mark thought for a moment, it seemed that this woman had kept her son away from all family, brought him here and raised him alone and secluded. Mark didn't know who he felt sorrier for. The boy who grew up without his family and alone, or the woman to felt she had to do it…but why? To protect the boy from some sort of harm? It just seem to make Mark more confused on the real motives here.

"What's her name?" Mark asked, realizing that he had never said who she was."

Connor grinned, "Lucy. Her name is Lucy."

Mark smiled, it was a simple name, but it sounded beautiful to him. Why?

They both heard the front door slam shut, Connor could feel his heart pounding as he hear those familiar clicked sounding off the marble floor in the foyer. Nec sprung from his spot and ran down the hall, that enforced the fact that she was here.

He immediately stood up in fear, "She's home…oh no…she's home…"

Mark could see the panic in the boy's eyes, was this woman that much of a dictator?

"She can't be that bad…" Mark tried to say, but Connor smiled back at him.

"Ok, you stay here, and I'll go see her…" He left the room with the same speed as the dog did, Mark wasn't sure that he was going to like this confrontation.

Connor raced out and slowed down as he came to the foyer, she was standing there, her hands on her hips in utter anger. Her eyes explained exactly how she was feeling right now, she was pissed.

"Mom!" Connor faked his smile, "…you're home…"

"Cut the bullshit, Connor….I know what you've been up to." Lucy replied, she was indeed furious, "When were you going to tell me that you quit Yale? I found your new school…how could you?"

"Mom…I…" He didn't know what to say, he rehearsed it so many times in his head, but now all the words he practiced flew out of his mind as he looked in her angry but terribly disappointed face.

"I told you…" She began to pace, "I FORBITEN YOU TO DO THIS! I told you that you were never allowed to go find him! Ever! You have no idea what you are fucken with! How can you be so…dam I'm so pissed right now!"

"Mom…I'm sorry but…" Connor tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"No, there is no discussion about this. You are not wrestling! You are going back to Yale and become a lawyer! There is no more discussion about this! It is final! My word! Here on earth! It is law!"

Mark had heard the argument, he could hear the fright in Connor's voice. The boy couldn't stand up to his old lady, she wasn't even letting him make his own choices. Why would he dream of this woman? He had never met her before? Surely he would remember her if they had met, she was indeed a controlling bitch. Connor didn't have anyone on his side as she tore him a new one, Mark felt he just had to back him up, the woman wasn't being reasonable at all with her son.

"He's over the age of eighteen darling," Mark said as he stepped out of the shadows of the hall and into the foyer with them, "It's time to cut the umbilical cord and set him free. You can't keep him in a cage forever."

She turned her head at him, starred into his green eyes with her baby blues. There was surprise and disbelief, fear and anger, she just starred at him as she stood still, unmoving as he took a good look back.

It was the woman in his dreams, her face, her eyes, that long hair that fluttered in the wind of that dream. She was not a fever dream, she was flesh, standing quite real in front of him. This was Connor's mother. She seemed so fragile at this moment, too terrified to move, did she recognize him from her dreams? Did she dream of him as he did her?

"Mom…" Connor began to speak in a small voice, "…this is my trainer, Mark Callaway. Mark, this is my mother, Lucy Fir."

"Ah wish Ah could say this is a pleasure, Ma'am, but it looks like you're not hearing what your boy is trying to tell you."

Lucy took a deep breath and sent every emotion she had deep in the bellows of her mind, she wasn't going to fall apart, not again. She had to act quickly and get him out before he suspected anything. But from the look of those beautiful jade eyes, she had a feeling that he was already suspicious, she remember that look like it had only happened yesterday.

"Mr Callaway, I assume that my son has brought you here in an attempt to persuade me into allowing him to wrestle for your company. I apologise that you have wasted your time. Connor is not going to become a wrestler, and that is final." That cold tone would send shivers up anybody's spine, but it did the opposite to Mark.

"You can't make him dance for you just because you're his mommy! He's a grown man! He has the right to do what he wants with his life!" Mark growled back, he wasn't going to back down from this little Queen, "He has talent! You can't just let it go to waste!

"He is my son, Mr Callaway, and I will do what I need to do to protect him! I will not allow him to waste his life on foolish risks!" Lucy snapped back.

"What fucken risks are you talking about?" Mark jumped back.

"Well…" Lucy had to think fast, "he could get seriously hurt! Even die…or worse! Get addicted to the drugs that float around that place. And not just physical, I will not have Connor go into the ring and become one of those humiliating heel characters!"

"Ah hate to break that image you have on wrestling, the risks are not as bad as you think with that narrow mind of yours. And for his character, honey, he was just offered the character of a life time."

"And what character would that be?" Lucy crossed her arms and gave Mark a sarcastic smile.

Mark now crossed his arms and smiled, "He's going to be the Undertaker reborn…"

She dropped her arms at her side, her face was no longer angry, but it had been drained of blood, making her look pale and ill. There was fear in her eyes, blinding fear as her body began to shake as she slowly turned around and faced her son.

"Undertaker?" She whispered as she looked at her son with a mother's fear in her eyes, "No…"

She grabbed Connor's shirt with her fists and pulled him roughly down to her, "You are never going to be the Undertaker!" She growled, "NEVER!"

Her hands where shaking as Connor starred at her in confusement, "Mom, he's just a character…"

"Never! Connor! Never will you be that man! Never!" She replied.

Mark said nothing as he watched her reaction, she acted like she was terrified of that name, why was she terrified of a character?

Connor slowly pried her hands off his shirt, "Mom, it's ok, nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be ok…"

Lucy pulled her hands free of him, "No! You will not be the Undertaker! I won't let it happen…"

She turned from them and ran up the stairs, the dog followed closely behind, he stopped mid way and looked back at Mark, a short growl from his muzzle sounded just as he continued up the stairs after his mistress.

"She's really pissed…" Connor tried to smile.

"Yeah…" Mark's mind was working a mile a minute, it was getting too weird here. Lucy went ballistic when she heard that Connor was offered to be the new Undertaker, she was no longer in control when she lashed out, she was scarred shitless! It was so…strange. Everything here was strange. But Mark was going to find out what the fuck is going on in this dysfunctional family, and what the fuck it had to do with him.

To be continued


	4. part 4

The Undertaker Returns

Part 4

Chapter 1

Lucy slammed the door to her room hard, the granite walls moved as the door connected with the door frame. Nec was able to get out of the doors way just before it hit, he hopped onto the large bed and starred at his mistress as she paced uncontrollably in the room.

Tears streamed down her face as she rambled on, not really making any sense to her or her canine companion. She couldn't stop herself from crying, even if she wanted to. She thought she would be strong enough to hold back the pain of loosing him, but it all came back from a look of his eyes.

He was here, in her house, just a floor away. So close, she could touch him. But she dared not. More tears came down, more sobs came out of her trembling lips. She thought that part of her life would never come back to haunt her, but it has.

Lucy let her body drop on the bed, she rolled into a ball around the sheets as their past came back into her mind. She never stopped thinking of him, she missed him so much. Every time she would look at her son, she would see his eyes stare back at her. She believed that would be enough, but it really wasn't.

Connor had found his father, how could she tell him that his father had to go? He couldn't find out the truth, it would be too much of a shock for him to understand. Connor was wrong in finding him, but the damage had already been done.

Now, not only was Mark Callaway in her home, but he wanted Connor to step into a roll that's not just a character. Lucy remember that night, when that 'character' had taken control and planned to do great evil on this world. Just the thought of Connor becoming him, even just in clothing only, it sent a chill of fear down her spine.

Lucy became cold at the memory, he wasn't just a character, he was the Deadman, planning on destroying her people and ruling a broken world after he was done with his undead army. He even had power over her, using her love for him to control her, he still could if he knew. She pulled the blankets tighter around her frozen body and starred at the dog, Nec just starred back and waited for her command.

"Not again, Nec." She whispered, "I can't do it again…"

There was a gentle knock at her door, "Mom? Are you ok? Mom?"

Lucy sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, but for every swipe of her hand, there were more tears following. Connor knocked again as he opened the door, his eyes saddened at he watched his mother try to hide her own sadness from him.

"Oh mom…I'm sorry…" He closed the door behind him and sat down at her side on the bed, "…I didn't mean to make you so upset…" he wrapped him arm around her to try and comfort her, just as she had to him when he was sad or hurt as a child.

Connor honestly believed that she would yell at him for bringing Mark here, not this. He had never seen this side of her, he had never seen her cry. She was always tough, but very loving towards him, she only raised her voice to him, she never hit him, not even once. But now, she was shattered, terrified, lost within her grief. He never expected this, he began to feel regret for going behind her back and finding his father, but he felt he had no choice.

"Why did you bring him here…?" She asked between her cries, "…after years of telling you no. I told you no, do you think I wanted to say no to you? Do you think I wanted to stay away from him? You know we can't be near him! How could you do this?"

"I had to meet him mom, I had to know where on this world I came from." Connor replied, "Just hearing Uncle Eddie talk about him and watching every event dad was in, it wasn't enough for me. You would never talk about dad, I don't really know what happened between the two of you. Why won't you talk to me about him?"

"Because talking about him just brings back painful memories, bad memories Connor!" Lucy was calming down a bit, "And now…he hates me…he thinks I'm a bad mom now…a controlling psycho bitch!" She started crying again, "I love him so much!"

Connor held her close, "There's nothing wrong with being in love mom, why do you have to keep yourself away from him? What are you not telling me?"

"I can't tell you anything Connor, please, send him away…please…it hurts so much…"

"I'm not sending him away, I want you to work out some sort of a friendship between the two of you, can't you just at least be friends with him?"

She looked at his green eyes, his father's eyes, "Tell me something Connor, if you know so much about love. If Cathy broke up with you and you were so much in love with her, would you want to be just friends with her?"

"I guess not…" Connor replied.

"You don't know what it's like, to love someone so much that nothing else mattered, and never being able to hold them, touch them, tell them how much you love them…" Lucy leaned towards her bed side table and pulled out a framed picture out of her drawer, she handed it to her son, "Even though I am no human, I still have a human heart."

Connor starred at it, it was a picture of his parents on their wedding day, a day that never happened to the real world. He smiled, they both looked so happy in that picture, mom in her white wedding dress, dad in his white tux.

"It's one of the few things I could keep after…well…anyways, your grandmother, Mark's mother, she planned our wedding. I didn't have a clue on what to do. Your father told them that I didn't have a family, they all died I think he told them. They didn't ask questions. She surprised me with that dress, I was so happy on that day. There, now I've told you something of your father. Now, send him away before I loose it. I can't keep on acting the bitch when he's around me, Connor, you have to send him away, for his own sake. You're playing a very dangerous game."

"Love isn't a game, mom." Connor replied, "You know, he's single…"

Lucy blocked her ears, "I didn't hear that…"

"Nope…" Connor looked around, "…according to Cassy, he hasn't been with a woman in ten years…"

"Connor, I don't want to hear this!" She pulled the covers over her head, "And I am not talking about my love life with my son! That's a little too disturbing!"

"Well, I really hope that at least you'll let me wrestle, mom. Give me that much. He doesn't know who we are, I won't tell him. How is he going to find out?"

"Oh Connor…" Lucy removed the covers and shook her head, "Your father always has a way of figuring things out on his own. I've been doing it for centuries and he caught me good. You're just a novice, he got you from the start. I bet you anything, he knows too much as it is."

"Mom, I'm not that bad…"

"Oh really?" Lucy starred at him intensely, at least she had stopped her crying, "First, you're looks. Anyone half their brain can tell there's a family resemblance, you could have changed the color of your eyes, but no, you didn't. Did you change the pictures on the stair wall? You know that there are a lot of pictures of you and Eddie, you know he's supposed to be dead, right? Your father has worked with him for years! And I'm sure that there are others. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him to cover your messy tracks…"

Connor frowned, now it was the lecture…

Chapter 2

Mark paced around the living room, Connor and his mother had been gone quite a while. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, too many odd and unimaginable things were happening. Just as he thought he had found answers, he just came back with more questions.

He finally sat on the couch and waited, seeing her freak out at the Undertaker's name, she was absolutely terrified. It would be foolish to think that she believed the characters were real, no, she was no sixth grader. Something about the Undertaker scared her, could she have been attacked by someone who was dressed like him? Why else would she loose total control?

Mark began to think about that time, he was still going through the divorce and he wasn't seeing anyone. But he did do a lot of drinking though…no…he didn't do anything foolish like that, he was never seen out of the ring in those clothes. But still, he couldn't help but feel something for that kid, and his mother invading his dreams.

He rubbed his face in frustration, he decided to go over the meeting again. He remembered how stunned and shaken she was when she first looked at him, she was absolutely stunning in that pose, just like in his dreams, then she turned mean and dominant. At the end, became quite horrified and ran…there was something there.

It was in her eyes, it wasn't a look of seeing a famous person in her house, no, she knew him, personally. But he couldn't remember where he had seen her before, was it at a Christmas party? That was pissing him off, he knew they had met before, but he couldn't figure out where. That's fine, he'll find out in time.

But what about the Eddie issue, the Latin man looked too much like Eddie did, but again, there was no way that Connor ever knew the man…but then again, he couldn't explain the boy or his mother either.

Mark heard the familiar clicks of high heel shoes over marble coming his way, he guessed she was over her freak-out now. He stood up from the couch as Lucy came into the living room, Connor was right behind her as well as her dog at her side.

She tried to smile at him, as well as trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. At least she could control that some what…for a bit of time.

"Mr. Callaway," Lucy began, "I apologise for my reaction to your news, it had been a long day and the stress of discovering that my son had been lying to me for the past four months just ran my mind off track for a moment. However, I still stand with my decision that Connor will not be an employee of WWE, but he will be returning to Yale in the fall to complete his diploma. Again, I apologise for wasting your time."

Mark stared at Connor, he knew from the boy's look he didn't want to go back to Yale. The boy was too whipped by his mother to stand up to the woman, Mark now understood the most part of why Connor brought him here. He knew that Mark wouldn't back down from this intimidating woman, and he was right.

He knew he had to choose his words carefully, she didn't become CEO of a big law firm because of her looks, "Mrs Fir, Connor is an exceptional student at my gym, he shows incredible talent and can perform almost every manoeuvre with precision and skill. Ah understand that you believe he would be better suited becoming a lawyer, following in your footsteps, but that's not what he wants to do. He wants to be a wrestler, that's his dream. He's one of the lucky few that don't start off at the bottom of the ladder, and Ah know he's going to go far. Ah don't know how much you know about wrestling…"

"I know a lot more than what you think, and Connor understands my reasons…"

"Why can't you just listen to what Connor wants?" Mark crossed his arms in annoyance at her, "He doesn't want to be a lawyer, it doesn't give him any drive. Look, at least let him try it out, give him a chance to prove he's good. He can still go back to law school if it doesn't pan out…"

"Mr Callaway…"

Mark raised his hands up, "Whoa… stop calling me Mr Callaway, Ah may be old but Ah don't have to be reminded of it. It's Mark."

Lucy stood still, a very serious look on her face, "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't."

"Ok…" He looked at her strangely, "…at least give him a chance, that's all we're asking."

She turned to her son, who gazed at her with a pleading visage.

"You really want to do this, Connor? Even after knowing what this means to me?" she asked him.

Connor smiled softly, "You know what this means to me, mom. Please, I've always done what you've asked, just this once…"

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and looked back at Mark, "I have to think about this…"

"How much time do you need? Ah'd like him to be ready for Survivor Series…" Mark chuckled.

"I don't need that much time." She replied as she began to walk away.

She stopped and turned around to them, taking a last look at father and son. It was frightful how alike they were, they both were standing the exact way, with their arms crossed over their chests, their feet spread only a few inches apart. She always wished she could see them together just once, now she knew what people meant by "Be careful of what you wish for, it just might come true…"

"I'm going to sleep on it, I will give you my decision in the morning. It's been a very hectic day, I'm going to retire for the evening. Goodnight." Lucy turned away and walked out of the living room with Nec at her side.

"Goodnight, mom…" Connor shot out just before she walked out of view, then spun around to Mark and grinned, "She's actually going to think about it!"

"Don't hold your breath yet, son…" Mark said as he looked back at the direction she left in, "She's not through yet."

Chapter 3

Even though the guest bed was definitely comfortable, Mark still had a trying sleep. The dreams had changed on him, no longer was Lucy bent over that dark form crying...but now he saw her staring back at him with a smile on that beautiful face. She was wearing one of his large heavy sweaters on her back and black shorts, she was bare foot and sitting on a log by a small camp fire. He could hear the sound of waves crashing the surf, but it was too dark for him to see where they were.

"_What did you forget?" She asked him, still smiling._

"_Champagne…" He heard himself reply, "…and a little something special…"_

"_Chocolate?" She grinned._

"_No…" He sat down beside her and handed a little black velvet box to her._

_She took it with a quizzical look on her face, "A box?"_

"_Look inside the box, babe…" He was laughing._

_Lucy opened the small box and starred at the ring inside, it was a white gold ring, and there was one black onyx in the middle with two smaller white diamonds on each side…it was beautiful._

"_Wow…" She was still puzzle by her expression, "What a pretty ring."_

_He could feel himself still laughing, "Do you know what it means?"_

"_Ah…" He knew she was thinking hard, "…no…"_

"_Well…" He pulled the ring out of the box and took her left hand in his, "…here in the mortal world, when a man loves a woman, he wants to make her his wife. When that time comes, he gives her a ring and asks her if she wants to spend the rest of their lives together…"_

_Lucy stared at him with a bewildered face, "You want to marry me? Really?"_

_He slipped the ring on her ring finger, "You're my Lucy, my sweet angel.. You saved my baby girl's life, and you saved me. Honey, Ah love you, there's no one else Ah want, only you. For everything you've done for me and our family, let me at least make your last dream come true…be my wife, here on earth…"_

"_Oh Mark…" she leaned close and kissed him softly, the warm lips felt so real on his, he savoured that sweet kiss until she leaned back, "…yes…I want to be your wife…"_

Mark opened his eyes as he found himself back on the guest bed, this dream was more than just his subconscious playing with his head. He knew it was a memory, it had to be for it to be so real, couldn't it be?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal clashing on marble, someone was up in the kitchen he guessed. He got out of the bed and gave himself a stretch, the smell of something baked caught his nose. It smelled like apple pie, someone was baking in the middle of the night?

Mark looked at his wrist watch, it was past three in the morning. He pulled on a pair of track pants and decided to go have a look for himself, actually, he couldn't resist fresh baked apple pie.

As he left his room and headed for the kitchen, that dream was pulled back to his mind. Any woman would have guessed what the ring meant, why did he explain it to her? Why did he say those words…mortal world? Was he actually in Undertaker guise in the dream? He didn't get a look of himself, he was seeing through his own eyes…but she called him Mark, not Undertaker…and she wasn't dressed in gothic clothing either. What was his subconscious telling him?

Mark turned into the kitchen and stopped, it was Lucy in the kitchen and it looked like she was baking up a storm. She was dressed in a pair of red PJs and matching tank top with little cute carton devils printed all over. The island counter in the middle of the huge kitchen was filled with pies and muffins, there were a few bowls filled with batter by the double sink.

Her back was turned as she pulled out a tray of blueberry muffins from the wall oven, she filled the oven again with a fresh tray of muffin batter and closed the door. Still holding the hot tray straight from the oven in her bare hand, she set the timer on the oven and turned around. She froze in place as she stared at Mark with eyes wide open.

Her body began to shake, he was standing there, his long greying dark red hair cascading down the front of his bare chest, time had been very kind to him. He was the reason she was in the kitchen, baking would relax her when she was upset, but having him here didn't help matters. She tried to sleep, but knowing he was just lying a few feet away, it made her feel sick with heart ach.

"You should put that pan down before it burns you…" Mark said quietly.

Lucy looked down at the pan, she didn't have ovens mitts or a pot holder in her hand. Stupid! She placed the pan on the far counter and hid her hand from him and tried to force a shy smile.

"I can withstand heat pretty good…" She tried to cover, and it was a bad cover.

"Sure you can…" He replied.

"What are you doing up?" She tried to redirect the conversation somewhere else, she knew what he intended by that last remark, he didn't believe a word she said.

"Strange bed, couldn't sleep." He lied, he watched her carefully as she nervously started to remove the muffins from the tin and placed to cool on a wire rack.

"I guess being out of the ring for so long, you're not used to sleeping in hotels anymore." Lucy replied, her nervousness sounded in her voice.

Mark walked in and pulled up a stool at the island counter and took a seat at he watched her fill the now empty muffin tray with paper liners before filling them with more batter. She was still trembling, he was making her tense.

"Can Ah call you Lucy? Or would you prefer Ah address you as Mrs Fir." He asked in a calm tone.

She stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him, it took her long to answer, "You can…call me Lucy."

"And you can call me Mark, Ah don't want us to be enemies, Lucy. Ah like your son, he's a good boy. Even if he did go behind your back about this, Ah hope you can at least understand why he wants to do it."

Lucy shyly looked at the floor of the kitchen, "What did he tell you were his reasons for doing this?"

"Because of his father," Mark replied, "because he wants to get to know him better. Why don't you talk about his dad with him? Was he an asshole? Did he beat you?"

A single tear came down her face as she stared at him, "No…he was good man…"

"What happened to him?' Mark kept the questions up, she was off guard now and he had to keep her that way, "How did he die?"

More tears flooded her face, Mark didn't mean to bring up bad memories, but it was outlandishly odd to him that she wouldn't talk about her dead husband to their son if he was such a good man.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy said as she ran out of the kitchen, "I can't talk about it…"

Mark got up and ran after her, bring up her dead husband was tearing her apart. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted answers. He found her standing in the darkness of the living room, her silhouette from the moon's light through the windows shook as she cried in her hands.

He didn't know why, but he felt an incredible urge to hold her and comfort her as she wept for a man that died so long ago. He was touched on how much she loved her husband, she never took another man in her life, kept herself just for her son.

Mark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she tried to pull away but lost her will as he pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry…' Mark said softly, "…I didn't know it's still raw with you. I can just imagine how much you loved him."

Lucy didn't dare say a word, she was weak in his arms, her body refused to break his comforting hold on her. She was terrified on what she would slip out, how could she tell him that it was he that she mourned for? He did not know who she was, to his memory they had never met.

There was no way he could believe that he had lived a life with her, turning back time had erased almost all evidence of their time together. Yes, she was able to resurrect just a few items, but everything else was gone from the mortal world… no one from his world remembered her. It was the only way to save him from his doom, she sacrificed their love so he could live again.

It would be so easy to just let him have his way with her, right here, right now. She wouldn't even put up a fight, she just wanted to loose herself in his arms and relive that time with him…

Mark turn her around and wiped a tear from her face with his thumb, "It was special, wasn't it?"

"He gave meaning to my existence…" She muttered out quietly as she gazed into his eyes.

He could move his eyes from hers, she was so vulnerable in his arms. That hard exterior that she portrayed was gone, she felt like a new born fawn in his arms. He could see the pain in her eyes, and such love for her man. A little envy crept into his mind, her husband must have been a very good man to have such a devoted wife.

Mark was drawn to her, and not just because of his dreams. Her present frailty seem to beckon him, the urge to comfort her grew as he held her. He began to wonder if those lips were as soft as they were in his dream, were the dreams just premonitions of things to come? Was it fate that drew the boy into his gym? Was it destiny that he would meet her? He didn't have any answers, and right now, he did care. All he knew was this poor soul, who lost herself when her love was taken away from her. He felt the uncontrollable need to help her.

"Lucy…" Mark whispered as he brought her face closer to his, "You have to let go, he wouldn't want you to mourn for him the rest of your life. He would want you to be happy, you and Connor. You both deserve to be happy…"

Lucy let his hand direct her face, her body had melted in his strong but gentle embrace. There was no more resistance, she had failed miserably in trying to keep her self control. She could feel his warm breath on her face as she took in his cologne, she always loved that fragrance and closed her eyes as she fell into the spell of his presence.

Mark leaned closer, "Lucy…"

"…Mark…" she whimpered out as his lips began to brush against hers, she couldn't hold off anymore, she needed to feel his touch again…now!

A phone ringing in the distance broke the spell that they wove around them, they opened their eyes and looked around.

"What is that?" Mark tried to bring his thoughts back to the real world.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, she was unsure weather she was happy or not for the intrusion, "…what?"

"It's my cell…" Mark's eyes widened, "…who the fuck would me calling me at this time?"

Lucy pulled herself away from him, "You should answer it, it may be important."

Mark walked away from her, still a little dazed on what just happened. Lucy waited until she heard him run up the stairs, then walked to the nearest marble wall and began slamming her forehead against it.

"Stupid!" She cursed as she hit her head harder on the rock wall, "Stupid Lucy!"

The wall gave in as she heard and felt it crack from the last hit, she pulled back and panic at the broken marble tiles in front of her…

"Smart one, Lucy…you are so stupid!" She mumble to herself as she looked around for something to hide it.

She spotted the painting of a ship just above the couch, she could hang it over the broken part of the wall…but it would look too out of place there…

Just as she was about to grab the painting, she heard Mark's incoherent shouts from his room. She raced up the stairs and stopped at his door. Mark was pacing, the look of dread and worry claimed his face.

"All right, tell her to hold on, I'll be there as fast as I can…" Mark slammed his cells phone against the wall, his face raged as the panic grew within.

"What's wrong?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, she saw that look before and it scarred her.

"There…there was a fire at the gym…Cassy…my daughter…she was trapped in our apartment…" Mark rushed around the room getting dressed, "…she's in the hospital…the doctors said that she's hurt bad…they don't know if she's going to make it through the night."

Lucy's heart sank, "You can take my jet, it'll get you back into Huston in less than an hour…"

"Thank you…" Mark looked up at her in wonder, she definitely wasn't the tyrant that she first portrayed.

"I'll go wake up Connor, he'd want to go with you…" Lucy left the room and raced down the hall.

_Hold on Cassidy_… She thought to herself, _I won't let them have you…_

Chapter 4

Mark sat quietly as the plane slowly lifted into the air, his mind ran frantic as he remembered the first time he almost lost his little girl. She was only four and dying from cancer, but she miraculously healed from it and the doctors were baffled that she had no trace of the disease left in her. Now, she was fighting for her life again, he couldn't believe that God would let his little girl suffer again.

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder, he turned to see Lucy sitting beside him as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"She'll be alright…" She tried to comfort him, "…she'll make it."

"You seem pretty sure of that…" Mark could only reply.

"She comes from good stock." Lucy smiled, "She's strong, like her dad."

"Ah don't know what Ah'm going to do if Ah loose her…" He placed his face in his hands, he wanted to cry but was still in too much shock to let the tears flow.

As soon as the plane levelled in the air, Lucy got up and walked over to the bar. She pulled out a rather large bottle of rye and filled a glass half way, then handed it to Mark.

"This will make you relax a little, Cassy needs you to be strong." She whispered.

Mark tried to return her smile, "Thanks, Ah could use it…"

He took a drink as she touched his face, he felt his eye lids grow heavy and didn't realize that he had fallen asleep in his seat at that moment. Lucy cupped the glass in mid air as it fell from his relaxed hand.

Connor stared at amazement at his mother, "How did you do that?"

She placed the glass back at the bar and faced her son, "Connor, you're half angel, you can probably do it too. Don't be so surprised."

Lucy grabbed a blanket from a hidden compartment and wrapped Mark in it as she help his still form lay on the long seat, Connor just watched as she sat beside his father and stroked his hair lovingly

"I don't get it mom…" Connor began, "…if you love him so much, why can't you be with him?"

"It's too complicated, Connor."

"Fuck! I'm not a little kid anymore mom, You've told me about heaven and hell, you've told me about your side of the family. I know what we are but you never told me how the hell this all happened!"

Lucy gave him a dirty look, "Do not give me that tone, Connor. I have my reasons, just trust me when I say it a very bad idea for your father and I to get back together. Angels and Humans can't live together and that's final."

"What about me? How do you explain me, mom?" Connor shot back, "I'm half human and half angel. I want to get married someday! I want to have kids of my own! Are you telling me that I can't have that?"

"I don't know Connor, and right now I don't have the patience to explain everything with you. We need to get to that hospital before Hector comes for your sister."

"Hector?' Connor began to think, "He's the angel of death?"

"Yes…" Lucy looked out of the window and into the darkness of the sky, "If Hector takes Cassidy before we get there, I can't heal her. But remember this, once they're gone…they're gone. You can't bring them back."

Connor moved back, "Why? You did, Uncle Eddie told me about what happened to dad. You and his friend, Glenn got him back…"

"I know, and I shouldn't have. Connor, it's one thing to keep death at bay, but it's another to take what is in Death's hand. It doesn't end pretty."

"I don't get it…" Connor tried to think.

"Another time, alright?" Lucy gave him that mother's look.

"Fine, Can you make the plane go faster?" Connor asked.

"I don't need to, we're already there." Lucy began to gently shake Mark awake.

"You shimmered a whole plane?" Connor asked in astonishment, "Wow…when can I do that?"

"Shh!" Lucy snapped at him as Mark sat up, still dazed from the few minutes of sleep he was forced.

"Where are we?" Mark asked.

"We're here…" Lucy replied, "The plane is landing now. I have a limo waiting for us at the airport."

"Thank you." Mark smiled at her, "Thank you for being so kind."

Lucy turned away as she blushed, "We should settle down, the landing is pretty bumpy with this pilot."

Mark looked around the plan, he didn't feel tired, and that one shot wouldn't have put him out. He looked at Connor and tried to force a smile, Connor returned the smile. Mark leaned back and secured his belt, their little mystery would have to wait.

Chapter 5

They rushed through the emergency room and headed towards the reception desk, there were lots of people waiting to seek medical attention. The place was packed as Mark manoeuvred to the desk, Connor followed behind but Lucy had to stop and take a moment.

She hated hospitals, there was too much strong emotions that ran wild here. She couldn't keep the pain and suffering of these people from her mind. She avoided these places, the bombardment of human suffering caused painful migraines.

"Excuse me…" Mark said a little loudly to one of the nurses.

"The young woman greeted him with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Cassidy Callaway, she was brought in here a few hours ago? I'm her father." He couldn't hold still, his mind panicked as the nurse brought up the file on her computer.

"She's still in ICU, Mr Callaway, I'll have the doctor on duty come out and talk to you. Please…take a seat…"

"They told me she might not make it and you want me to just take a seat?" Mark raised his voice in anger.

"Mark…" Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder, "…There's nothing you can do right now, we'll get news just as soon as the doctor comes."

"Mark!" They turned to see Joe making his way towards them from the crowd of people in the room.

"Joe? What the fuck happened?" Mark cried out as his partner reached them.

"Someone cut the power off the gym and set it on fire, Cassy didn't have a chance. Mark…I'm so sorry…" Joe tried to say, he could see the anger and rage pouring into the man.

"Valentino…" Mark growled.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"A guy that's been harassing Mark…" Connor voiced up.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, it's nothing you should worry about." Mark replied as he passed his hand through his hair in utter frustration, "Joe, what did the doctor say about Cassy?"

"It's bad Mark, really bad. They said that if she made it through the night, she wouldn't wake up. There's too much brain damage from the fumes, they found her on her bed."

"Oh no…" Mark felt his legs want to give way, he settled down on an empty seat near by.

"Sara's on her way, Emily will be here in the afternoon, she couldn't get a faster flight." Joe added.

"Oh god, not again…" Mark felt powerless, he thought he would never have to be in that position again, would god grant another miracle tonight?

Lucy wanted to hold him, it broke her heart to watch him suffer so much. Just as she was about to touch his shoulder, she felt that familiar presence close to her. She looked up and stared down the long wide hall to the ICU area, her eyes found him very easily. It was hard to hide those black robes in the middle of a sea of white lab coats. None of the mortals saw him, only she could see him. The angel of death was waiting for her.

Lucy pulled Connor away from Mark and Joe, "Connor, listen to me…" She whispered, "Hector is here, I have to take care of this now."

"He is?" Connor looked up and gave the room a good search, Where?"

"Never mind where! I need you to keep on eye on your father, keep him out of the ICU until I'm done."

"But mom, what if Hector doesn't let you save her a second time?"

Lucy couldn't help but grin, "Connor honey, don't worry about that. Cassy will be fine, or Heaven's going to burn."

She began to walk away and disappeared right before her son's eyes, she didn't want the humans to witness her true form. Connor may be still too young to fully understand what he was, he wasn't created in a moment like his mother and her people were. His powers were slow into its coming, but he would give anything right now to witness his mother in action right now.

Lucy walked towards the dark angel, her head held high in her still defiance of what he stood for.

"**Lucifer, I believed it was you that I had sensed**." Hector said from the shadows of his robes.

"**Did you take her yet?"** She demanded.

"**No, I had just arrived. I suspected that you would come here."**

"**You know I would. I have to ask you, will you step aside?"**

"**You have time, my sister."**

She walked past him as if he was no longer there, she was actually happy that Hector wouldn't interfere. She walked through the doors and walked straight in the room that poor little Cassidy was, Lucy stopped and let out a tear as she looked at the form laying still on the cold hard bed.

Cassy was hooked up to every medical machine possible, there where numerous tubes and wires attached to her blackened skin. The nurses didn't even wash off the suet off her, anger rose as she counted the neglect she felt the girl was given.

She didn't hesitate as she raised her arms in the air, not a sound was heard as her form began to glow in an angelic light. Her suit transformed into a long white flowing gown, her hair became loose and wavy. Gossamer feathered wings appeared on her back, the glow grew and a peaceful calm crept into the hospital.

She slowly walked up to the bed's side, for a moment Cassy became that sick little girl. It broke the angel's heart to see this child destined for death yet again.

"**Sorry father…"** She whispered as she placed her hand on the girl's head, **"I still won't let you have them yet."**

The angel closed her eyes and raised her head, her hands glowed brighter than her own natural illumination. The power flew freely from her hands and began to heal Cassy, as she had done before. It didn't take long as she felt the young woman began to breath on her own. Lucy stopped the healing and moved her hand off her head. She could feel the wave of weakness take hold of her, healing thought this body was taxing.

She leaned against the wall and looked back at Cassy, she was startled to see her awake and smiling.

"I…knew…you would come…Lucifer…" Cassy whispered.

Lucy just stared, she didn't know what to do now, "…I had to."

"That's…that's twice now…you saved me…" Cassy was awake, still weak but awake, "I knew who you were, when I saw you at the gym…"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, she had no idea that Cassy was there and recognized her.

"It's starting to make sense…" Cassy tried to sit up a little, "…Connor looks a lot like my dad, doesn't he?"

"Cassy…" Lucy rushed to her side in a panic, "...please…don't tell your father!"

"You're the one he's been dreaming about…" Cassy smiled, then looked around the room, "…where is he?"

"He's in the waiting room, your mother's on her way…Joe and Connor are with your father right now." Lucy could only answer.

"Are they going to let him in?" Cassy asked as a nurse came into her room and shrieked in disbelief as she saw the once brain dead patient sitting up awake and alert. She ran out of the room calling for the doctor.

Lucy got up and smiled at Cassy, "The nurse didn't see me here, please, don't tell your father anything. I have to go before he suspects something."

"Lucy…" The angel froze as Cassy called her name, "…I've heard him call your name out at night. Just thought you should know…"

The angel disappeared as the nurse and doctor ran into the room and looked at their once fatal patient, Lucy reappeared in an empty stall of the public washroom. She changed back to her human garbs and tried to calm herself as she cried in silence. She couldn't take any more of this torture, she needed to be with Mark so much…but the consequences were too great.

She walked out of the stall calmly and washed her face of her tears. She had to be strong, and she hoped that Cassy would keep her mouth shut. But from what she gathered of the girl, she was going to make it difficult for them. She knew! She knew who Connor was! How? Everything was erased from the world even from their minds when her sword turned back the laws of time. Lucy never walked into that office at WWE and met Mark, it never happened, even if it really did. Connor was proof of that life, and Cassy knew he was her brother, Lucy was sure of it.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Undertaker Returns

Part 5

Chapter 1

The emergency room was still filled as Lucy came out of the woman's bathroom and looked around, her eyes glared at Mark, who was holding a very troubled blond woman. She recognised the petite woman as Cassy's mother Sara, Emily was still in Australia but would be here soon.

She walked over to them and sat down beside Connor on a hard plastic chair, her son turned and smiled at her and took her hand into his.

"How is she?" Connor whispered.

"She's going to be trouble." Lucy answered.

"What?"

"It's done, she'll be fine. Connor, she knows…"

"Knows…about us?"

Lucy nodded to her son, "She remembered me from the time I healed her before. I believed that she would just forget about me, she was only four! But she was at the gym when I went there to pick you up and bring you home. Connor, it's going to get very hairy here and it's going to happen fast. You've opened Pandora's Box, and I'm going to have to try and shut it before anything bad can happen. From now on, you are to follow my lead and do exactly what I say, is that understood?" She gave him a cold stare, he knew she was quite serious about this.

"Mom, I still don't understand why…"

"Not another word." She growled.

Connor closed up, he knew he was pushing her patience with him. There was a lot that he didn't understand, and Lucy wasn't going to volunteer any more than she had to. But deep down inside, Connor couldn't help but feel she was wrong in this.

Lucy stared away from them and pulled out her cell phone, she needed to get out of here in a hurry.

"Connor, I'm going to step outside and get some air." She said as she got up, "Keep your tongue to yourself and act surprised when the Doctor tells them the good news."

"Yes, Ma'am…" Connor sulked.

She walked out of the ER and out the hospital doors, she found a set away from the busy entrance and the noise of the occupants inside. She had to get her thoughts together, she had no clue on how she was going to get her and Connor out of this mess…

Lucy was worried, she couldn't stop thinking about what Cassy had said to her. She knew! She figured it out, and she didn't act surprised. Lucy had no idea how the girl figured it out, it wouldn't make any sense to Cassy that Connor was her brother! She had no memory of the angel that lived with her father for a time…or did she?

She began to go through the events that led to the final conclusion, then it came to her what could have happened. She remembered what Job had said long ago, of the giants that once roamed the earth and caused havoc on the humans. They were the product of human and angel interactions, and they had been all eradicated by the great flood…except one.

And that one had children, and they had children…even though the angelic line was being diluted by mortal blood, it still carried on to the next generation. And it still carried on, unknowingly to them.

Lucy sighed, that's why Cassy knew, the heavenly blood was strong within her. She remembered Lucy, she would have to in order to make that assumption that Connor was her brother…but that's not what terrified her.

Cassy said that Mark had been dreaming of her, calling her name in his sleep. Mark carried that pure blood, he was a direct descendent of that giant. Reversing time had no effect upon those who were of the heavens, that would explain why the memories were not entirely wiped out of Mark and Cassy. Then it would be nothing but a matter of time before everything she had worked so hard for and sacrificed becomes undone…

"Lucy?"

She was startled by his voice, she turned her head and saw Mark looking down at her with worry.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," She looked away from him, he must have seen the look of terror on her face.

He sat down beside her and gave her a warm smile, "Connor said you were out here getting some air." He did see, it was the same look she gave Connor when the Undertaker's name came up.

She pulled herself together and sent the fear away, "How's your daughter?"

"She's actually good, she's up and talking. The doctors have no clue on what happened, they thought for sure that she was a goner. It's great to know that Cassy cheated death again…The doctor won't let her see more than one person right now, her mom's with her."

Lucy turned her head at him and forced a small smile, "I'm happy to hear that."

"So…" Mark tried to see if there was any evidence on the expression on her face what she could have been thinking of when he came out of the hospital. He knew that Lucy didn't know Cassy, what the hell was freaking her out so much?

Lucy stood up with calmness around her, "It's really good to hear she'll be ok. So…umm…"

"You…want to grab a coffee while Ah wait?" Mark spit out before he could retract it.

"Actually, I am due back in the office, I'm late as it is. I'll…just go get Connor, we should really be going and leave you with your family." It took everything for her to hold back the tears, she missed being a part of that family.

"Lucy, Ah was thinking that we could talk, about what happened before this…"

"Don't worry…" Lucy appeared to have shrugged it off, "Hey, I did have a really hard day, I'm a Lawyer, I run twenty four seven. Lots of big clients…just call it running out of gas." There, that should shut him up.

"Ah guess Ah've taken too much of your time, thank you again." He knew she brought up that wall around again.

"It was no trouble, Connor thinks highly of you." She didn't want him to think she was this cold hearted, "But we really have to leave."

She turned back to the entrance and walked away from him, Mark just sat back and watched. One minute, she's cold and affirmative, but in his arms she was tender and helpless. The woman confused him more and more, why was she in such a rush to get away from him?

Mark stood up from the bench, "Lucy?"

She stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"Why are you scared of me?"

Now she was fucked, how the hell was she supposed to answer that? Lucy held herself still as she thought of what she could say, but nothing would make sense. She turned back around and ran into the ER looking for her son. She saw Sara standing in the room beside Joe, but Connor wasn't around.

Joe saw her and called her over, "looking for your boy?"

"Yes." She growled.

"He's gone to the jon, he's be out shortly."

Lucy looked around again, she doubted that Connor was in the restroom, she didn't have to look far…

Chapter 2

Connor peered his head just past the curtain around Cassy's bed, he spotted her smiling at him. The nurse had cleaned her up and given clean gowns, she looked great.

"Hi." She grinned.

"Hi" He smiled back, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks to my angel."

Connor couldn't help but get excited, he could tell from the look on her face that mother was right, Cassy knew. She was looking at him differently, with a different view. He moved closer to her as she kept her eyes on him and wondered.

"Wow," She whispered, "…do you ever look like dad…"

He was astonished, "How? How do you know?"

"That you're my brother? I remembered more than just your mother healing me when I was four." Cassy didn't change her gleeful expression, "I remember I was five and woke up in the middle of the night scarred and running to my dad's room. It was your mother I remember sleeping next to him in his bed. I have more memories, but when I tried to talk to my parents or Emily about her, they all told me that she didn't exist. Just a wild imagination, my mom said. But when I saw Lucifer in the gym, I knew! But Connor, I don't remember you…"

"That's because I was born after my mother left…or something like that." Replied Connor.

"I remember them being happy, why did she leave our father? Why can't they remember?"

"She won't tell me, Cassy. She refuses to say a word about this, you should have seen her face when she saw dad in her house. But she did tell me that the reason why they can't remember is because time was turned back so that they never met."

Cassidy thought for a moment, "But wouldn't you stop existing if they never…"

"Mom said that time doesn't affect our kind. Because I was half angel, I still existed. But that's all she'll tell me."

"Well, dad sure remembers her." Cassy grinned, "And I told her that."

Connor's eyes widened, "He does? Oh man! This is going to make things a lot easier!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Connor, what are you planning?"

He knelt beside the bed and gave the largest grin she had ever seen, "Cassy, I want to marry my girlfriend, Cathy, but my mother won't have it. She's just tolerating our relationship right now, she's terrified that I'll go down the same path she did. I don't care what happened in the past that's got her so caged up inside, I know she still loves him and wants to be with him. If she could just let him in…"

"That's why you wanted dad to go home with you," Cassy looked a little pleased, "and I bet he was pretty eager to go himself."

Connor gave her a very serious look, "I want them to get back together, not just so I can get married, but because my mother deserves to be happy, and I think our dad would be happy too. Am I crazy?"

"No, I think you're right." She returned a smile, "I know that even if dad doesn't talk about it, I know he remembers Lucy, I do. How can I help?"

Connor felt a presence coming close to the room, "I got to go, dad's coming! Let's keep this to ourselves for now, I'll think of something…"

"Ok, but hurry, I don't think your mom's going to make this easy…" Cassy was able to get out before she watched in amazement as Connor seamed to disappeared in a flash of white light.

She was right, she couldn't believe that all those dreams and visions were true. She remembered the angel Lucifer that healed her as a child, and lived with her father as his wife. A brother was the result of their union, a little brother as special as his mother.

Cassy smiled as the door to her room opened, she saw her father's worried but happy face looking back at her.

"Hey pumpkin," Mark sat down at the seat beside her, "How are ya feeling?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Never better daddy…"

Chapter 3

Lucy looked at her wrist watch after watching Mark go down the hall and into his girl's room, she hoped that Connor got out without him seeing. She was furious that he had gone and seen Cassy! She could just imagine what they talked about, and feared what he was thinking.

She looked at her watch again, the time didn't change, it was past mid morning and coming up to noon fast. She had missed two meeting this morning being here, but it wasn't that what was really bothering her.

She didn't like the way Connor was trying to play her, thinking he knew best. He was still just a child, still quite unaware of what he really was. She had no intentions to tell him anything, but he was going to make her work hard to keep it that way.

Mark wasn't even in the house twelve hours and she was ready to give in to his touch…less than twelve hours! She couldn't be left alone with him, she had to keep away from him. Connor wasn't making things easy for her either.

She could just kill Eddie right now, she was happy to pretend to Connor that his father was dead. But stupid Eddie! Eddie, who felt compelled to look after his friend's child in Mark's stead, as his friends looked after his own children when he passed on.

It was Eddie that told Connor the truth about his father, the boy was only nine when a bit of the truth came out. She remembered his eyes light up as Eddie told him tales of Mark, inside and out of the ring. Told him about his sisters, talked about anything he could remember. That what was that sparked the wrestling fire that burned within Connor.

Eddie trained him and had a full size wrestling ring installed in the grand hall of the mansion, it was actually still there. After Connor's first step into the ring as his uncle began to train, there was no going back from it. Instead of going his homework, she would catch him in the ring practicing. Lucy remembered when he joined the wrestling team in high school, even though she was against it, she did not miss a match.

"Hey mom…" Connor said as he touched her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Everything…" She replied in a whisper, "Connor, we're leaving. The jet is fuelled and ready to go, there's a limo waiting outside right now for us."

"You're pissed again, can't you lighten up for a change and just enjoy this time…"

"Do not take that tone with me, young man. You're in enough hot water with me as it is. We have to go home now, we have risked enough as it is."

"Mom, please, just let me stay here just until the doctor gives Cassy the ok to leave, please? She's my friend too, just a little while longer…" He pleaded with his mother.

"Connor, I can't stay here…" She gave him her own insistent look.

"Ok then, why don't you go to the plane, I'm sure you'll get some work done there and I'll meet you there in a few hours, please?" Connor couldn't let up, he had to see Cassy one more time before Lucy could take this chance away.

"Connor…I don't want to leave you here with them…" She didn't want to say anymore, she didn't like the way Joe and Sara looked at her.

"Mom, I promise that I will behave, I will!" He knew she was breaking, she was thinking about it.

"I really don't think it's a good idea Connor…" Lucy looked at her watch, "…all right. I'll meet you at the jet, don't make me come looking for you."

Connor kissed her cheek and grinned, "I promise, mom. I'll be good, really. Just trust me, please?"

"That terrifies me, Connor, that really does." She whispered as she left him there and began her way to the front of the hospital.

She stopped just down the hall and turned at her son, _"Don't make this harder than it already has been, Connor."_

Her lips didn't move as he heard his mother's voice inside his head, he sent his reply the same way, _"Get some sleep mom, and relax a little, will you? I'll be there soon."_

He watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief, now, he had to come up with a new plan. She was on to him now, he had to do something that not many humans have done, outsmart the Devil herself.

Connor took a seat as he began to think of what to do next, he needed to get the two of them back in the same space. All mom had to do was spend some time with him, that's all, and let nature take it's course.

He remember how she touched Mark's head with her hand back on the plane, he saw the look in her eyes as she watched his father sleep for those few moments. The love was still there, it would just be a matter of time before she let it happen.

Connor smiled, he knew now how to get to her, mothers are also very protective of the ones they love. She would still have that protectiveness of Mark, he saw it on the plane. Oh yes, this was all starting to work out.

Chapter 4

Connor waited an hour before Mark finally came out of the room, he waited a few more moments when Mark stopped to talk to the doctor with his ex-wife. The boy was eager to get this whole thing finished, and he hoped he could pull it off. He had to convince Mark to come back with him to L.A., and Cassy would still hopefully help him.

Connor stood up as Mark walked away from Sara and the Doctor, he was looking around the room as he stopped at the boy.

"Where's your mom?" Mark asked.

"She's at the Plane, waiting for us." Connor grinned.

Mark looked at him puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Mark, I'm been thinking, I know a hit when I hear one. I'm not stupid. Those guys that came in and tried to rough us up, I know what they are. Why don't you and Cassy come back to L.A., with us? The mansion has the best security in the country, you'll be safe there and…"

Mark grew angry, "Ah don't run from anything, boy. Ah will handle them in my own way. Ah will not have you or your mother getting involved…"

"Mark, I'm more thinking about Cassy right now, she needs to be safe. For god's sake, they could try again. I don't know why they're after you and I don't care. At least let us help you, and besides, I honestly believe that you would want my mother to get involved. Trust me, you want her on your side." Connor grinned with pride.

Mark thought for a moment, it would put Cassy in a safe place until he dealt with the fuckers who did this, but it would also give him another chance to find out what Lucy was hiding from him.

But Lucy wasn't happy seeing him in her home, he knew it was because she was scared, scared of him. He knew that she wouldn't go for this, however her son might convince her, or at least try. She was sure in making her thoughts known about him, she wanted to be as far from Mark as possible, and take Connor with her.

"Connor, Ah don't think your mother would approve of us just barging in your home…" Mark began to explain, he didn't want to look eager to the kid, everybody was keeping their own little secrets, so was he.

"Don't worry about her, she spends most of her time in her office anyways, and besides, the mansion is huge! Too big for just two people. At least think about it, Cassy wouldn't be safer than at my house. At least until you get the gym rebuilt. And we take the chance to do some real one on one training, I have an actual wresting ring back at the mansion. Maybe it'll help convince mom to let me wrestle if she could just actually see what I can do…"

There was silence as Mark thought, he was on to Connor, but he still didn't know what they were up to. This was his ticket in discovering what Lucy was to him, and why she invaded his mind for so many years. At least he would be given a chance to get Lucy's defences down again, it actually wasn't that hard to do…at least to him.

"Alright, Ah'll think about it Connor, and Ah'll talk to Cassy, she may want to stay at her mom's…"

"Hey, no problem, Mark… Just please don't take long, mom wants to leave ASAP, she's complaining about loosing time at work and all…"

"She works a lot, doesn't she?" Mark questioned.

"Only when I'm not home, she spent all of last year in New York while I attended my first year at Yale. She won't admit it, but she hates to be alone."

"Nobody does," Mark thought of himself, "Nobody likes to be alone."

Chapter 5

Lucy moved her eyes away from her lap top and at the clock on the wall of the jet, it was past five in the afternoon and Connor wasn't back yet. She had been trying to get some work done but couldn't get anywhere, her thoughts kept on drifting back to Mark.

It seemed that everything was starting to happen all over again, their meeting, saving his daughter, seeing the want in his eyes when he held her so tenderly…she hook her head in frustration, she was glad that Connor was fast asleep in his room when they were in the living room. The boy didn't need to see them together…in that warm embrace…he didn't need anymore encouragement.

She sighed as she stretched a bit, she was beginning to wonder if she should go back to the hospital and drag that boy back by his ears. Lucy was getting angry at Connor's sudden constant disobedience, this was going to far, why wasn't she being more prudent with him?

The air tight side door of the jet opened, Lucy was relieved to see Connor poke his head inside and smiled at his worried mother.

"Told you I would be back." Connor was still smiling, it made Lucy nervous.

She gave him a harsh look, to let him know she was still upset with him, "Connor, we really need to talk about this. I wished that you had not…" She stopped talking as she heard someone coming up the ramp from outside, "…who is that?"

"Wow, what a nice plane!" Cassy said as she walked into the plane, she was dressed in some jeans and a pink sweater that her mother had brought her.

Lucy starred in utter bafflement, the young woman gave her a warm smile and a wink from her eye. She couldn't understand why the hospital would have released her so soon, unless they couldn't find any reason to hold her anymore. Lucy had healed her right through, but it didn't explain why she was on Lucy's jet.

She turned to her son, "Connor…what is she doing here…?"

"Connor invited us to stay with you nice folks…" Mark smiled as he walked in as well, "…unless there's a problem…"

"What?" Lucy stared at Mark, then back at her son, "You invited them…to stay at our place?"

"If it's too much trouble, Cassy and Ah can get a hotel room, no problems…" Mark replied.

Lucy turned back to him and forced a smile, "It would be no trouble, but don't you think L.A. is rather far from Texas? I'm sure you have things to take care of here..."

Mark chuckled, "Whit no gym, there's no place to teach, Ah can deal with my insurance broker on the phone. And since Cassy loves L.A., Ah thought she would enjoy a little relaxation after all that's happened."

'Sure…" Even though she had a smile on her face, Lucy was mad as hell, "…our house is big enough."

"Ah wouldn't want to put you out or anything…" Mark was beginning to get little clues on how to get to her sweet side.

She face grew soft, "It's no bother…" but then her face grew cold as she gave that unemotional smile at him, "Buckle up, it might me a bumpy ride."

Chapter 6

It was late when they reached the mansion, the sun had made its way down the horizon as the tired people made their way inside the stone house. Connor immediately helped Cassy settle in the second spare room, they were all drained from the exertion of the last twenty four hours.

Connor and Lucy had retired to their rooms for the evening, that left Mark laying in his bed, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. He knew he was tired as hell, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. Cassy's miraculous second healing brought him back to the first one.

He remembered leaving her room that night, she looked so frail and sickly. The doctors all told him and Sara that Cassy wouldn't live the night. He was just going out to get some coffee, he wasn't gone long. While he was in the line up at the cafeteria check out, he couldn't help but feel a warmth around him. He remembered looking around the cafeteria and noticed that everyone there had a look of calmness around them.

He didn't think of anything until he came to Cassy's room, what he saw shocked him. Her skin was pink and healthy, her eye bright and clear of any illness. She was sitting up and smiling at him with her blue eyes. It looked like she was completely cured!

He didn't know how god answered their prayers to spare the little girl, but it was. And it happened again, he felt that same warmth in the hospital. He knew who ever healed Cassy before had done so again, what made Cassy so special to save her life?

The angel she spoke of as a child, it had to be her again. Mark didn't believe that Cassy had seen an angel in her hospital room, especial when she was calling her angel Lucifer. Who did she come up with that name? Everyone knew that Lucifer was the devil Satan, the angel that was cast down from Heaven for disobeying God…

Ok, what if the myths of God and the Devil were true, why would Satan heal a child? To Cassy, Lucifer was female, not male as in the bible. Kind Lady Lucifer? Lucifer…he said the name over and over in his mind…Lucifer…Lucy Fir…

Mark sat up straight, he was thinking foolishly. There was no way the woman was that bad, maybe her parents had played a crude joke on naming her but that's about it. No, there was more than just a coincidence of names. Lucy acted very strange around him, she made it clear in her body language that she didn't want him around. She was definitely scared that he would find out something she's been hiding, and he knew it was about Connor and her past.

Mark was more sure than ever he had met Lucy before, but again, where eluded him. She knew, he was definitely sure of that, but she wouldn't talk. Did Mark know her husband? They never said his name, Mark wondered why he never asked? He didn't know anyone by the name of Fir back then, and no one had died around that time either. The last death was Eddie three years before…

And no one that looked like Connor, there wasn't much resemblance in his mother…now Mark was beginning to really ponder. He looked a lot like he did, a little too much…now his mind went while, was she a fan that slept with him during his two years of drunkenness during his divorce from Sara?

Lucy could have been, what Mark would remember from a hard night of drinking. He knew he wouldn't be in a position to do anything if he was drunk enough to forget the whole event. A woman could have had her way with him, if he passed out, he was sure he would rise for the occasion even passed out.

Was that why he was having dreams of her? Did she take him back to his hotel room and got herself off while he was out to lunch? She was definitely scared of him, but it didn't feel like that at all. He wasn't getting a feeling that she was just a one night thing, why would he dream of him purposing to her on a beach? Why now, as she stood near him in the flesh, he wanted to do nothing more than hold her and keep her safe?

She didn't look the type that would have a one night stand with a drunk, but that would explain Connor…wouldn't it? Still more uncertainties crept into his mind, the last dream was still fresh in his mind.

In the dream, Lucy didn't know what the ring was for, she looked blissful and surprised when Mark explained what it meant…as if she had never heard of an engagement ring before…

Finally, his eyelids grew heavy and he had fallen asleep, but again, his mind would not rest.

_He was walking through a dark hallway in his dream, he could feel he was carrying something heaving in his right hand. He stopped at a door and recognized it as his bedroom door from the ranch, he sold that place right after the divorce was finalized._

_It must have been in the middle of the night, there were no lights in the house one and everything was quiet. He opened the door quietly and crept into the room, a flash of light from outside the open window lit up the room and exposed what slept in his bed. _

_He didn't feel alarmed when he saw the large gossamer wings that extended from her back, one wing was draped over her body like a blanket as the other seem to rest on the floor right beside the bed. _

_He quietly placed his travel bag down by his dresser and began to undress, until he saw the little arm from under the white wing. He crawled on the bed and raised the wing up with his hand, to see who was sleeping with his angel. He should have been shocked to see five year old Cassy in Lucy's arms, they were both sleeping peacefully…_

_But he didn't feel shocked, it was as if he didn't questioned it, as if it was a habitual thing… He began to stroke her soft wing, she began to stir and open one beautiful blue eye to him._

"_Morning…" Mark heard himself whisper._

"_Hi babe…" She smiled, "What time is it?"_

"_Three in the morning, my plane was late again…" He kissed her lips, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"_

_Lucy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…habits are hard to kill…"_

_Mark looked down at his daughter, "Nightmares?"_

"_Yeah…" Lucy sat up and stretched her arms and her wings at the same time, her wings were long enough to touch the ceiling, "…she wanted to sleep with me until you got home…"_

_He kissed her again, "Ah'm home now…"_

_Home…with his angels…_

Chapter 7

Connor woke up early, he was still too excited having his father and sister here. He knew mom couldn't resist anymore, he thought it would have taken longer to persuade her. But he was very happy that it didn't.

He raced to take a shower and get dressed before heading into the kitchen for breakfast, he knew mom would be in there cooking up a storm for breakfast. He ran out of his room and slid down the stair's oak banister to the main floor, the smell of bacon cooking made his mouth water.

He ran into the kitchen smiling along the way, until he saw his mother. She was definitely cooking breakfast, but she was dressed in one of her black and red suits for work. The look that she gave him as he entered the kitchen was still one of pure anger.

Connor slowly hopped onto one of the stools at the counter island, "You're still mad…"

Lucy turned to her son, "Of course I'm still mad!" She was angry but kept her voice down, "You disobeyed me again! And this isn't taking the car out for a joy ride before you got your licence and totalling it mad, this is…really mad! End of the world mad! Do you understand how mad I am right now?"

Connor leaned back from her, "Uncle Eddie's right, you really need to get laid…"

Lucy's eyes flashed with fire, "Don't you bring that little fucker up! When I get my hands on him, I think I'll start by pulling out each feather out of his wings…one by one…with a pair of rusty pliers…"

"Don't be mad at him, mom, he was just doing what he thought was right. And I love Uncle Eddie, at least he wasn't afraid to tell me the truth."

Lucy didn't like that harsh blow, "Connor…" Her voice was soft, "…what I did was for the greater good. It was what was best for you and your father. That's why I told you he was dead. Please, just forget this entire fantasy, let it go, like I did. It's for the best…"

"No." Connor felt a little assertive, "No, I'm not going to give this up."

"Connor!" She growled, but before she could say another word, Mark had come into the kitchen.

Lucy paused as she looked at him, he was definitely well rested. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his long hair was braded back and had a blue and red bandana on his head.

"Am Ah interrupting something?" He asked.

Lucy stood up from the counter, "No, nothing important." She pulled off the last of the cooked bacon from the hot pan.

She placed the pate of bacon on the counter with plates of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast.

"You sure now to make a spread…" Mark tried to compliment her, but Lucy just seemed to be in a miserable mood.

"There's coffee too." She said just as the front door bell rang through out the house, she turned to Connor, "Who is that now?"

Connor smiled, "Cathy, she said she was coming home yesterday."

Connor jumped off his seat and ran to the front door, Lucy rolled her eyes back and sighed as she followed her son in a slow stride. Mark was curious to meet Cathy, Connor talked about her all the time.

As he walked out to the front foyer, he chuckled at himself at the sight. There was Connor holding a young and very pretty girl in his arms, her long brown hair was wrapped in his hand as he held her high and kissing her quite passionately.

Lucy was standing with her arms crossed and looked annoyed with the show of affection, her foot was tapping on the marble floor as she waited for them to come up for air.

"Connor! We're not in France! Kept your tongue to yourself!" Lucy barked.

Connor slowly released Cathy and lowered her to the floor, their eyes still locked together. Lucy just rolled her eyes again, Mark could tell this upset her.

Cathy smiled at Lucy, "Hi Mrs Fir. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Cathy." Lucy forced a smile, "Connor, I'm off to the office. Try to keep you hands off each other while I'm gone. We have guests."

Lucy grabbed her long fur coat and briefcase from the closet, the farther she was from the house right now the better, she could come up with a way out if she had some alone time at the office. Even though she didn't trust Connor being alone with Mark, she had to get away from him.

"Mom," Connor tried to smile for her, "I love you…"

Lucy stared at him for a moment before leaving, "I know Connor, I love you too…"

As she closed the front door behind her, Cathy looked up at Connor, "How much shit are you in?"

"A lot! Connor laughed, he turned and smiled at Mark, "Cathy, I want you to meet Mark Callaway…"

Cathy grinned at him and extended out her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Callaway, Connor's told me a lot about you…"

Mark shook her hand, "Same here, but don't Call me Mr Callaway, it's Mark."

"How was Connor and his training?" She asked, "I know how much he loves wrestling…"

"He's good, really good…" Mark could see what Connor liked about her, she was cute as a button, and carried herself well. It didn't look like she was afraid of his mother, that was a good sign.

"I hope you don't mind Mark, but I would like to steal Connor away for a bit…my parents are going to the Club for brunch and invited him."

"Ah don't mind, you kids go out and have a good time, Ah got work to do anyways." Mark grinned himself.

"Cool!" Connor grabbed his jacket ant took Cathy by the hand, "We should be home in a few hours."

Mark just stood there and laughed as the two young love birds flew out of the coop, Connor was just happy to see his love again. Cathy meant the world to him, it was nice to see love blooming again…

Cathy stopped her running at the end of the drive way, just before slamming into her father's limo, "Connor?"

Connor stopped and turned to her, "What?"

"How mad is your mother?" She began to be concerned.

"Look, don't worry about her, she's be fine with this. Trust me, once she's back with my dad, she'll let us get married."

"I hope so, Connor…"

Chapter 8

Mark watched as they got into the limo and waited for them to leave. As soon as he saw the gates close behind the limo as it drove out of sight, Mark raced upstairs. He quietly looked into Cassy's room, she was still sound asleep. He closed the door and looked around, Lucy and Connor wouldn't come back any time soon, here was his chance to take a look around.

The first place he wanted to look was Lucy's office, Connor had said it was on the main floor. It took him a few minutes to find it, it was a situated from the living room. As he opened the door and looked around, he wasn't surprised to see how bare it was.

The walls were lined with book filled shelves, a lone red marble desk with a high back office chair behind it, there were two smaller black chairs in front. A computer screen sat on the desk, and a framed picture on the other side.

Mark moved to the back of the desk and began looking though the drawers, there was nothing but legal files and forms. The other drawers were filled with office supplies, that's all. Nothing else was in the room.

He looked at the picture on the desk, it was Connor as a child. He must have been six or close to it, a big happy smile planted on his face. He standing beside a headstone, dressed like the Undertaker. It was probably Halloween, the pumpkin on the other side of the boy gave it away.

Mark left the room, he wouldn't find anything in there. He began walking up the stairs to his second place to look, the pictures on he wall caught his attention. All the pictures of Eddie were gone, replaced with more pictures of Connor growing up. If the man was infact an impersonator, why would she remove the pictures?

He walked quietly down the hall until he stopped at her door, he turned the knob slowly and was glad that it wasn't locked. He opened the door and looked inside, the room was just as bare as the others. Only a large four post bed in the middle, two dressers with no little knick knacks on top, and a large jewellery dresser in the corner by the mirror doors of the closet.

Mark closed the door behind and gave the room a good looking over, there was nothing personal visible in the room, not even a hair brush! He walked over to the nearest dresser and opened the drawer, the drawer was empty! He closed it in puzzlement and opened another one, this drawer was empty too!

He went through the first dresser and found nothing, no socks, underwear, bras, shirts, pants, nothing! He began to search the second dresser, just to find it as bare as the first. Finally, he looked in the closet and stood back in utter disbelief, there was only article of clothing in the closet, a heavy and large sweater hanging from a lone hanger.

It was the same one in his dreams, the one Lucy was wearing on the beach, a sweater that he owned and went missing along time ago. How in Hell did she get this? Mark closed the closet door and looked at the Jewellery Dresser. He began to open the little compartments, he wasn't surprised to see nothing inside, until he came to the last drawer on the bottom. There was a little black velvet box, he shuddered to think what was inside of it, and he really didn't have to guess.

He opened the box and stared in wonder at the ring, how? He had never seen that ring before the dream! And now he was holding it in his hands! He did know her! But why couldn't he remember?

Mark closed the box and placed it back into the drawer, now he was starting to believe. The dreams, the unquestionable amount of evidence that was beginning to pile up, the fact that this woman seemed…not a normal woman.

Mark walked into the master bathroom and looked under the sink, it was empty. He looked in all the drawers of the cabinet, there was no feminine products anywhere. There, that was proof enough. He didn't know anymore what he was dealing with.

Was Lucy not human? Was Lucy infact an angel living in the mortal world? Was she the actual Lucifer that the bible had spoke of? That would explain the last two dreams, seeing her with white angel winds didn't faze him, she was holding Cassy in her arms…no…she couldn't be Lucifer…could she?

Mark shook his head, trying to get a grip on things. If she was the Fallen angel, why was she here? Why wasn't she ruling in Hell instead of…being a single working mother? Healing children was not a devilish thing to do…Cassy said that Lucifer saved her the first time, did Lucy save her again? Why?

Mark sat on the bed and looked around in frustration, it was hard to swallow that he was in the Devil's house, a Devil that acted more as an angel. That explained why there were pictures of Eddie here, that's the uncle Connor was talking about!

Connor pulled off the Three Amigos first time, there's no better teacher that Latino Heat himself. In the beginning, Connor's style was very similar to Eddie's, not it was developing into Mark's style, and quickly.

Mark still didn't know why or how, but now he knew what at least. Lucy was definitely from his past, and Connor was more than just a fan. The dreams where memories, memories of his time with her. If she really was an angel, she could have erased his mind…couldn't she? But again, why?

Mark looked at the bed side table, there was still that drawer that he didn't look. He pulled the drawer out slowly and looked inside, there was a picture frame glass down at the bottom. He picked it up and almost dropped it as he became face to face with Lucy's husband.

He took another look, all around and over the picture, there were no signs of displacement. There was Lucy, all dressed up in her wedding dress, sitting on top of a white horse holding her bouquet of white lilies in her hands. She was smiling and looked so happy, but it was the man sitting on the horse behind her with his arms held tightly around her. Mark shook his head in disbelief, it was him sitting on that horse, smiling just as much.

There was no way this picture was forged, there was some good technology on the market, but nothing came close to this perfection. No, this looked like an actual photo, of their wedding?

Mark gazed at himself in the white Texan style tux, his mother always mentioned she would liked to have seen one of her boys married in white. He didn't know what to believed now, if this picture was true, then it was him that Lucy was trying to stay away from. It was him that she cried for…mourned for…still loved…

He put the picture the exact way he found it, now it was making sense…somewhat still mind-boggling. Even though the fact that Lucy could have come from the Heavens was hard enough to believe, she had a life here with Mark, but for some reason, she was forced to leave…and take their son with her…Connor…was his son…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The Undertaker Returns

Part 6

Chapter 1

It was just before five in the afternoon when Lucy made it home, she felt defeated as she couldn't think of a way to get Mark out of her house and out of their lives for good. As she came into the house, she could hear laughter from down the main hall. She placed her coat and briefcase down by the closet door and followed that sound.

She found them in the Great Hall, Eddie and Connor converted it as their space, complete with a full size wrestling ring and mats all over the floor. They posted up posters of Main events throughout the years and pictures of Connor's favourite wrestlers, the Undertaker taking most of the wall space.

Lucy just stood outside the room as she watched them, Connor and Mark were standing on the ring on the outside as they watched Cathy and Cassy tried their hand at wrestling.

"Honey…" Connor yelled out as music played as background noise, "…don't let Cassy scare you! Take her down babe!"

"Just like Daddy showed ya, sweetheart!" Mark called out to his daughter, "Just don't hurt her bad!"

Lucy stayed silent as she watched, how she wished that this could be for real. They were having so much fun together, was it so wrong for her to put a stop to this?

No, Mark had to go. It was a huge mistake letting him come back here, if _they_ found out about this, there was no telling what catastrophic event would happen. But would it happen again?

Could she just take a risk again? No, she wasn't going to risk it. There was too much at stake here. Connor was everything to her, her new reason for existence. He filled that lonely heart of hers as she mourned for her love. No…she could not imagine what she would do if she lost him…or loose his father again…she didn't know what was worse?

"Mom!" Connor smiled, even though he didn't like the look on her face, "Want to take a turn in the ring?"

"No, I have to get supper ready." She replied as she turned away from them, still disgruntled.

Mark watched her go, then turned back to Connor, "Is she this moody?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ah guess she doesn't like having a man around the house." He commented.

"It makes her nervous." Connor laughed, "She's been so long without a man, she's not used to it."

"She should be, you're a man now." Mark grinned back, "Ah think Ah'll go find out if she needs help in the kitchen."

Connor glared back at him, "You're a brave man, Mark. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"She don't scare me…" Mark laughed back as he hopped off the ring and made his way to the kitchen.

He stopped and stared at her for a moment, again she was preoccupied with the steaks that she was marinating to notice him. She had taken off her jacket, she wore a tank top that revealed her bare arms. He watched the way she moved, it was smooth, elegant…

He walked up behind her quietly and stopped just a few inches away from her, he took his hands and started to lightly trace both of her arms from the shoulder to her wrists with his fingers. He could feel her skin tremble as she stood frozen at his touch, he could hear her try to catch her breath.

He was amazed as how quickly she responded to him, but pushing too much might make her run. She was like a doe in hunting season, ready to fly at a moment's notice. No, he was going to take this a little at a time, ease her into his confidence, he must have done it before…

He moved his ands and placed them on the counter each side of her and leaned his body closer to hers, just slightly touching her trembling form. He moved his lips close to her ears.

"Can I help you with supper?" He whispered.

"Ah…" Lucy closed her eyes and tried not to think of him being so close, "…no…I can manage…"

Mark moved closer, now he was pressing against her body as he reached in front of her for a piece of chopped carrot, he felt her body tense up, she wanted to run.

He moved away and took a bite of the carrot, "If ya need help, Let me know…"

Lucy did nothing until she was sure he was gone, she then fell on her knees as she calmed herself down. Why was he tempting her? Did he suspect? Of course he did! He wasn't stupid! He was trying out the waters, and she failed to keep him out.

Chapter 2

Supper wasn't even a little enjoyable to Lucy, even though she dreamed of sitting here with her family intact, she whished that she didn't wish so hard for it. At lest most of the conversation was what Cathy did in Paris, Connor's long time girlfriend did join them many times before for supper, at least this was one time that Lucy was glad that the little girl was here for once.

As Cathy, Connor, and Cassy chatted amongst themselves, Lucy was content at keeping silent during the meal, Mark staring at her from across the large dining room table didn't help maters. He was just as silent as she, but she knew that his mind was going a mile a minute.

Her mind was lost, she couldn't keep it on track. She spend most of the time picking at her meal, even though the steaks, baked potatoes, and roasted vegetables did look good, she wasn't hungry. She never was infact, only when she was pregnant with Connor did she feel the need to eat.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up in surprise, all four of them were looking at her strangely.

"What?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Didn't you hear what we were talking about?" Connor asked.

"Sorry…" Lucy tried to laugh, "…my mind was in the clouds again, I'm working on a big case at work…what were we talking about?"

"Wedding proposals…" Mark replied with a sort of smirk on his face.

"Wedding proposals?" Lucy had to catch her breath, how the hell did they get to that topic?

"Ah just finished telling the kids how Ah purposed to Cassy's mom." Mark kept his smile inward, it seemed that he could spook her easily, "The kids wanted to know how Connor's dad purposed to you."

"Ah…" Lucy was speechless, "…well…" she knew she was an awful liar when it came to Mark, but could it bring back any memories in him if she did tell the truth?

Lucy cleared her throat and started to pick at her food with her fork, she didn't want to look anyone in the eye as she told her little tale, "…your father took me out one night, to the beach. We made a little campfire and burned marshmallows and hotdogs all night long. He…he had to run back to the truck…he forgot the ring there…he asked and I said yes. That's it."

Mark didn't move a muscle as she recalled his dream, he could tell in her voice she didn't want to talk about it at all. She didn't like being placed on the spot, she was getting more nervous.

"That's it?' Connor asked, "That's all he did? I thought he would have done more…"

"Connor," Mark voiced, "Ah'm sure it was special enough for them, right Lucy?"

Lucy just gazed at Mark's expression, "Yes, it was, and why are we talking about marriage anyways?" She changed the tone of her voice.

"Because Ah mentioned to Connor that he should put a ring on that girl's finger before he looses her." Mark just smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy replied in harsh tone, "Marriage is completely out of the question right now! Connor has to establish himself first, and then he can think of marriage, if it's right for him."

"Ah think Connor is old enough to make his own choices on what he wants to do with his life, Lucy." Mark wasn't going to back down, "And Ah don't think it involves that fancy school you've been forcing him to go to."

Lucy shook her head in frustration, now she knew where Connor got his pig-headedness from, "I don't want to sound rude, but Connor is my son and I know what's best for him."

"Take it from a father who knows, Lucy, you can't make them do what you want." Mark was adamant.

Connor just sat back and enjoyed the conflict, he often saw Cathy's parents argue once in a while. He was rather enjoying himself, even if the girls did feel a little uncomfortable.

Lucy raised herself and began to clear the table, "Connor, help me clear the table."

"Connor, you can stay, Ah'll help your mother with the dishes." Mark announced as he stood up and kept that stare at Lucy.

She was starting to get defences now, he was starting to get a little too comfortable around them, acting like he was the man of the house…even if in her heart he was…

Mark picked up the rest of the empty dishes and followed Lucy into the kitchen, he could tell by the way she threw the dishes in the sink that she was very upset.

"Lucy, Ah didn't meant to step out of place back there, it's just that it really burns me when Ah see you trying to control him…"

"I am not controlling him!" Lucy shot back, "I am simply making sure that he is successful, that is all."

"What would his father think?" Mark whispered.

Lucy froze, she knew it would come up again, Mark was never going to just let it lie. She started to rinse the dirty dishes and fill the dishwasher, trying to not sound like a moron with him.

"What do you mean, what would he think?" She tried to sound strong, but she felt her throat squeak in her response.

"Do you think that he would let Connor join wrestling?"

"Connor's father isn't here to say anything…" She didn't want to say it, he was saying quite enough about it as it is.

"Ah think he would let Connor do it, Ah would like to think he would encourage his boy in his dream."

"I would rather not talk about it, you should know by now that my husband is a very touchy subject with me."

"Why?" Mark moved a little closer to her, "Why don't you talk about him?"

Lucy closed the dishwasher door and moved away from him as she continued in the kitchen clean up. Mark took a few more steps near her and she moved again, she was keeping herself away from him.

"Lucy, why are you scared of me?" Mark asked again.

She gave a sarcastic laugh, "I am not afraid of you."

"Oh really?" He moved again closer to her, and again she moved away from him.

Lucy looked shyly at the floor, "I just don't…like strange men near me…"

"Am Ah a stranger?" He was close enough to stroke her bare arm with his finger, she retracted quickly from his touch, "You've only called me Mark once, when you were in my arms…"

"Don't do this…" She whispered as he moved closer to her, she was still frozen from his touch.

"Don't do what?" He stroked her arm again, he could tell from her face that she wanted to resist it, but then was rather enjoying that touch.

She pulled away from him again, "Stop trying to get me to open up to you!" She snapped at him again, "Just let it go!"

"You know, Ah've been raking my brains out trying to figure out who your husband is…"

"Was." Lucy corrected him as she put away the left over supper, "He's dead."

"Really? Ah get the feeling that he's not dead…"

Lucy turned to him and gave him a dreadful look, "He's dead. That's it, that's all."

"Then why don't you have any pictures on the wall of him, just you and Connor. And what the hell is his name?"

Mark waited for her to answer, but he could tell that she was too petrified to respond. He wasn't going to let her know he knew, he knew why Connor walked into his gym with a fake last name. Mark didn't know how the boy came to be, but he knew his kid when he saw him. None of his brothers' kids looked like them, hell, Mark's girls have few resemblances of him.

Lucy knew everything, it was written on her face as he looked at her, still trembling with fear. What had gotten her so afraid to tell him? If she was Lucifer the Devil, she shouldn't be scared of anything…what the hell would scare the shit out of the Devil?

"Hey Mom, Mark!" Connor bellowed out just before entering the Kitchen, he could feel the tension in the room but ignored it, "I'm going to take the girls out for ice cream and maybe a movie."

"Connor, it's late…" Lucy tried to say, she didn't like him and the girls leaving her alone with Mark.

"We'll be back by midnight…." Connor bounced over to her and gave her a warm kiss on her cheek, "Don't wait up…"

"Connor!" Lucy tried to grab him, but she couldn't get a grip on him fast enough.

"Have a good night mom!" She heard Connor yell out from the front foyer.

"Bye Mrs Fir!" She heard Cathy say just before the door closed.

Lucy turned to Mark and saw that gleam in his eye, he was enjoy this.

"Ah guess we have the house all to ourselves…" He smiled.

"I have work to do, I'm sorry but I will not be keeping you company this evening." She turned around and left Mark alone in the kitchen, without another word.

Mark sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the counter, Lucy was getting more and more distrusting of this whole ordeal. She didn't like being alone with him, he knew it was because she couldn't keep up the charades around him.

Angel, demon, woman, it didn't matter what she was, something about Mark scared her, sent her packing and erased all memory of her from anyone that knew her. What could he have done to make her run?

Chapter 3

He could only stand an hour of television, Mark couldn't let his mind just ease off this entire Lucy issue. She had closed herself off in that cold office of hers, keeping herself away from him. He could see in her eyes that she didn't want to, the look of pain and lost love was so apparent in her eyes.

Mark couldn't think of one thing, everything was just one giant mystery. Lucy refused to talk, Connor didn't know much either. He was hitting a wall with her, until he held her in his arms. That's why she didn't want him to touch her, she wanted him to touch her, but why resist it? That was the true secret, what started all of this.

"Hey Lucy! I'm home!" Mark heard as the front door closed loudly, he thought he recognized that Spanish accent.

He could hear Lucy's heals hit the floor quickly, she was rushing out of her office. Mark quietly walked towards the foyer, it was a good thing that Lucy or Connor weren't big on keeping all the lights on in the house. He kept to the shadows as he watched in amazement at the man dressed in a white casual suit, holding roses in his hand. There was no mistaken it, it was none other than Latino Heat himself, Eddie Guerro.

"Hey Lucy! Are you home, homes?" Eddie called out again with a chuckle.

In a flash of white light Lucy appeared right before the former deceased Wrestling Hall of Fame Inductee, the look on her face was pure rage.

She grabbed him roughly by his shirt and pulled Eddie very close to her, "You fucker! You have some nerve being here!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful when you're angry?" Eddie grinned.

Lucy just growled as she dragged Eddie out the front door, Mark stepped lightly as he reached the door. Lucy didn't shut it, he was able to open it a little ways and see what exactly these two where up to, and hopeful get more of an insight as to what caused all this.

"You ass-wipe!" Lucy growled as she gave Eddie a hard right hook to his face, Eddie flew back a few feet and looked up at her strangely.

"Is it that time of the month, Homes? You know, Vicky used to take Midol…" Eddie just laughed.

"Shut up! He might hear you!" Lucy began to pace, "You have to get the fuck out of here now!"

Eddie straightened out his clothes and smiled at her, "What's got you all pissed off?"

She gave him a very evil look, "Mark is here!"

Latino Heat stood back stunned, "Mark? As in: The Mark? Undertaker Mark? Connor's poppa Mark? Your amour Mark?"

"Who else, dip-shit!" Lucy was almost in tears, "Because of you, Connor lied to me and went out to find him! And guess what? He's in my house right now!"

Eddie had to take a moment and think about this, it didn't take him long, "So?"

"What do you mean, so?" Lucy was getting livid.

"Does he remember?" Eddie asked as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

Lucy leaned her head against his chest, "I think so…I don't know…I have no idea what Connor said to him…but Cassy knows everything."

"Little Cassy? I haven't seen her in years, she must be all grown up by now." Eddie smiled, remembering when Mark and Sara had brought the little youngsters to one of their performances. Everyone in the locker rooms cherished the girls like their were their own children.

"Lucy," Eddie tried to calm her, "what if he knows, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…Eddie, I don't want to fight this, I just want him to take me in his arms and love me like he used to do…but I know I can't! This is tearing me apart and Connor won't send him away!"

"Connor just wants to be with his father, I know he shouldn't have brought him here, but Lucy, he did, so, what now?"

Lucy moved away from him and took a seat on one of the stone planters, "I have no clue. I thought we were just fine, Connor hadn't brought him up in over a year. I thought it was finished, I thought he gave up."

"Ok, Homes, now I know why you're pissed at me, it's my fault that Connor found him." Eddie felt a little guilt for what he was about to say, "I was the one who found Mark's gym for him, I told Connor to stop talking about him to you. I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy gave him another angry look, "I just want to rip your wings off and shove them up your ass!"

Eddie took a seat beside her and smiled, "Ok, only if it would make you feel better, and besides, you can't kill me since I'm already dead!"

A small smile crept up on her lips, "You're an asshole."

"I know," Eddie grinned, "But anyways, I came down here on business."

Lucy starred at him for a moment, "Oh? From who?"

"Big Poppa, he wants to meet Connor." Eddie tried to soften the blow.

Lucy shot up from her feet, pure anger in her eyes now, "No fucken way! Not while Michael's around! There is no way in Hell and I will allow my son to go up there! Never!"

"Lucy, relax, chicka! He wants to see you too, he just wants to know how you both are doing, he still cares you know."

"Sorry, Eddie, but I don't trust them. You're the only one I trust, and that's only because you've been so good to me and Connor. But I will not let any of those self glorified angels see Connor. Fuck that shit!" She began to pace, "They know, don't they?"

"Essa mia," Eddie looked around, "Everybody knows everything and no one's talking. I have no idea if they know, about what?"

"That Mark is here! He knows about Connor now!" Lucy was getting frustrated, "How did everything get so out of control?"

"I don't think it's as bad as you want to think, Lucy." Eddie looked up at the sky, "I'll just go tell Big Poppa that you're not ready yet."

"Thanks Eddie." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm Connor's Godfather, I want to protect him too. Just relax a little, maybe it's what supposed to happen, que?"

"Bye Eddie." She whispered as Eddie himself, turned into a bright light and vanished from sight.

Lucy sighed and began her slow walk to her front door, now her father wanted to meet the destined child so talked about in the bible. No, she couldn't risk taking Connor there, not with so many warriors around. She was the best, but not against so many well trained soldiers.

She was just about to grab the door knob when she noticed that the door was still open, she jumped back when the door opened wide on its own. Mark stood in the door way, with a very serious look on his face.

"What was Eddie's ghost doing here?" He asked, as if it was nothing special at all.

Lucy took a few steps back, "Ah…"

"Ah've been getting a lot of that lately." Mark whispered as he quietly turned around and left her at the door.

Lucy didn't know what to say, he must have heard everything she and Eddie had talked about. There was no more hiding it, he knew, they both knew.

Chapter 4

Lucky silently walked into the living room, the only light in the room was coming from her big screen TV. Mark was quietly watching a basket ball game while drinking a beer, it looked like he was ignoring her.

She didn't have a clue on what to say to him, she didn't really how much he knew, could she salvage this? Or had it gone to the point of no return for them, the last outcome was set heaving in her mind and heart, she didn't want to do it again. She knew she couldn't do it again.

"Mark…" She whispered.

"It's about time you say my name…" He growled back.

His angry tone was ripping through her heart, "…I don't know what to tell you…"

"The truth would be a start."

"It's very complicated." Lucy began, but Mark's angry look shut her down.

"Complicated? You want to talk about Complicated? Honey, Ah've lived the last twenty years thinking Ah'm loosing my mind! Your face has been haunting my dreams that long! Ah thought for years that you were just a dream, you weren't real. Now Ah know you are. And there's a lot more, isn't there."

Like a child being scolded, Lucy could simply nod as tears came down her face.

"Connor," Mark kept up his tone, "he's my son, isn't he?"

She couldn't say it, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She refused to say Connor wasn't, but she couldn't openly tell Mark that he was right all along. Her knees buckled from under her tremble body, she couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell to her knees crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled from her sobs, "I can't…I just can't…"

Mark dropped his can and fell on his knees in front of her, "Oh no, you're not going to clam up on me now, baby." He said as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up to look at him.

He was truly torn when he saw the harden look of torment on her face, but he had to be hard with her, now, he could find out everything that had been taken away from him, it was his right to know how this all came to be.

"Lucy…" Mark's voice became soft, he took her face in his hand and wiped off a tear with his other hand tenderly, "…I want you to tell me everything…how we met…how we fell in love…why you left me…just tell me…"

"I can't…" She cried, "…please…it's best if you don't know…"

"Lucy…" Mark leaned over and began to rub lips against hers, he remembered how she responded to his touch, "…tell me baby, you can, just let it out…Ah'm here now…"

He pulled her up closer, tenderly pressing their lips together, that's all Lucy need to melt in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as his tongue slip into her mouth and caressed her own tongue. She was lost, she could not more hold back the years of separation .

Mark pulled back for a breath and stared at her, her eyes were dazed, she was enthralled in his arms, "Lucy…"

The lights of the living room came on suddenly, Mark and Lucy immediately looked around. There were three men standing in her living room, Lucy had never seen them before, but Mark new them well. Two of the men had hand guns pointed at them, while the man in the middle just smiled.

The one in the middle was short and round, his grey hair was rapidly leaving his olive skinned head. He had a big smoking cigar in his right hand, his other and held casually in his dress pants pocket.

"Now, isn't this sweet." The fat man laughed, "I've been looking for you, Mark."

Chapter 5

Lucy stared at them, she was furious that they had just walked into her house in that arrogant way. She stood up from the floor with her head held high, she was not in the mood.

"How dare you walk into my house and point a gun in my face!" Lucy shouted, she wasn't scared the least that those ineffective weapons.

"I like her Mark, a lot of spunk that one." The fat man laughed, "Don't mind if I take her out for a spin after we conclude out business here."

"Lucy." Mark stood up after her and tried to calm her down, "Keep you mouth shut, you don't know who you're dealing with."

She turned to him and laughed, "I don't know who I'm dealing with? I think it's the other way around."

"Lucy, this is Johnny Valentino." Mark said as he began to instinctually push her behind him, there was only one reason Johnny was out tonight.

"So?" Lucy still gave that little fat man a dirty look.

"As in the Valentino crime family?" Mark asked her again.

Lucy had to think for a moment, "You mean Bruce the Judge Valentino?"

"I am his son, you'll get to know me real good later." Johnny called out causally.

Lucy took a good look at the fat man, "Oh…I see you didn't get your mother's looks, too bad."

Johnny stared at her, "What?"

She looked at Mark, "How did you get involved with theses mafia wannabes?"

"Lucy, don't get him pissed, Ah didn't get involved with him, he's been trying to collect protection money from everyone around my block. No one's paying him because Ah refused to pay him." Mark was sure Valentino was here for, he wanted to make Mark an example, to for the other proprietors to pay in fear of their lives.

Mark had heard what Valentino was capable of, he was hard as nails, but Mark knew he was harder. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this, and get Lucy out safe too. He was still unsure of what she exactly was, but he didn't want to take a risk. It was more than just to protect her and find out what she knew about a past that wasn't, he knew deep down inside he loved her, he loved her for all those years and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Lucy blurted out laughing, "You mean that little fat man is really little Johnny Valentino? Oh man, did you ever get screwed!"

Johnny was getting angry at this little bitch, "You better shut your tramp up, Markey boy, or I just might do her first."

"Lucy!" Mark turned to her, but now she was trying to catch her breath. He didn't know was possessed her to act this way…

"Do me first?" Lucy smiled, "Oh man, I dare you to. Shoot me, shoot the woman first like the coward you are. At least your father had bigger balls than you do."

"What the fuck do you know bitch!" Johnny shouted.

Lucy crossed her arms and smiled, "As I recall, you were about…nine? Ten at the time? Maybe, you remember, all those people in your house around that time? Men with guns walking around your yard, day and night? When your father was being charged with crimes against the state?"

Valentino looked at her, "I know you…"

Lucy took two steps in front of him, "You do, good. Do you remember the two lawyers that visited your dad when he came home from jail?"

"You…" Johnny stood back in shock, "No…you can't be her…"

"I am." Lucy had that devilish look on her face, "I was the one that got your father off those charges. He was a free man, thanks to me." She took a few more steps at him, "Remember when I gave you that red lollipop? The red ones are your favourite…"

"You can't be her! She…she would be at least…eighty years old…" Valentino looked terrified was Lucy kept her walk towards him.

"But you're nothing like your old man," Lucy grinned, "you, you let your boys here do all the dirty work while your hands are clean. I've seen your father blow a cop's brains out without flinching, but you don't have his balls…"

"Shut up you bitch!" Valentino shouted as he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at her, the gun was shaking in his hands, the flames in her eyes began to shoot back the sins of his father.

"Do you know where daddy is now?' Lucy asked in a calm voice, "he's in Hell, burning eternally…just like you will when you die…"

"Shut up!" He pulled the trigger.

The sound of the blast brought the room to a holt, Mark could only stand in horror as the bullet passed though Lucy's body. No one move, no one made a sound. Lucy was still standing there as Valentino was shaking so much that he dropped the gun. They all stared at Lucy, she was looking at the wound in the middle of her chest.

She looked at the little fat man, her face angry, "You shot me? You really shot me? I can't believe that you just fucken shot an unarmed woman like that!"

Valentino just became little Johnny as he stood in utter shock and disbelief at her, she wasn't dead, she was still very much alive.

Her eyes flared up as her lips snarled, it would be there perfect time to salvage whatever she could from this.

Giant black wings seemed to just rip out of the back of her suit, the fabric fell off her body in shreds. Her nude form was still covered by a floating train of black silk that wrapped around her breasts and midsection, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but allowed to float loose. Two tiny horns protruded from her forehead, she had become little Johnny's worst night mare.

"You know who I am now." Lucifer grabbed the little fat man by the throat and raised him into the air with little difficulty.

"Please…don't…please…I repent! I repent!" Johnny could only muster out as her hand began to squeeze his air pipe closed.

"God can't hear you! You're mine!" Lucy smiled as flames burst all over the little fat man, Mario and Frankie began to fire all their ammunition at the Devil, but bullets had no effect on the true Lady of Darkness.

There was nothing but a pile of ashes in second as the Devil turned to the other two intruders in her home. She didn't have to touch them, humans were too weak to give any fight against her kind. They didn't see it coming when the same flames over took their bodies, the cried out their last breaths as the fire consumed their bodies in seconds.

There was one last thing to do, Lucy turned and gave Mark that same evil stare, if she couldn't talk him out, she could scare him out?

But Mark didn't look scared, he stared right back at her, his eyes not moving from hers. He wasn't sacred, he didn't feel at all in danger. He knew within his core that she wouldn't hurt him, this was just for show, to scare him off. He knew her better than she thought.

Chapter 6

"I am Lucifer…" Lucy said it for the second time to Mark, "…I am the one who fell from Grace."

"Ah know." Mark replied.

Lucy was a little stunned, she wasn't getting the right affect, "I am Lucifer, the Devil, Satan…"

"Ah heard you." Mark knew, it seemed to all be coming back to him now.

From their first meeting in Vince's office to the dream of the Deadman taking over his life, Mark remembered. He still didn't know why she left, but he didn't care anymore. The woman he truly loved was standing in front of him, the disguise was a poor one at that.

"Ah like your wings better white, and Ah think the horns are a little tacky." He whispered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, "Fuck the devil, Ah want my angel back…"

The horns disappeared as she gazed into his eyes, her wings turned that gossamer white as he kissed her softly. He lifter her into his arms and carried her as they kissed, she warped her arms around him and savoured his touch.

Mark began to feel her lips pull away, "What?"

"Mark…" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "…please…we can't…"

"What?" He knew how to get to her now, "Ah can't make love to my wife? It's been twenty years, honey…"

"…Mark…" tears began to run down her face again, "…please…I can't loose you again…"

"You won't baby, you won't…Ah promise…"

She pried herself out of his arms and ran from him, Mark was still dumfounded by what caused her to run from him in total sorrow? Didn't she want to be with him? Didn't her lips tell him not to stop?

"Lucy!" Mark ran up the stairs behind her, he wasn't going to let her go, not again. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, "Stop woman!"

"NO!" She winched her hand free, "I can't do this again!" She shouted as she cried, "Not again!"

"What happened Lucy?" Mark tried again to touch her, but she moved too quickly, "Tell me what happened that made you run?"

"I KILLED YOU!" She shouted as she crumpled to the floor, her with wings wrapped her shaking form like a cocoon.

Mark tried to absorb what she had said, "You…killed me?"

"I hade to!" She wailed from under the mass of feathers, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry...please…forgive me…"

Mark's body began to tremble…_please…forgive me_…the dream, the one that began all of this. Poor Lucy, dressed in white, her wings surrounding her angelic form, she was crying, over a dark form that laid at her knees, the fog seemed to leave, Mark could see the Deadman laying on the bright green grass, poor Lucy, crying and muttering to herself_…I love you…please…forgive me_…"

Every little detail of that fateful day bombarded his mind, he remember when the Undertaker had taken control, what he did to Lucy, how Connor came to be…and why she ran. What she did to save a world the Undertaker planed to destroy.

"Oh Lucy…" Mark felt his own tears come as he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around the soft feather cocoon, "Oh baby…I'm the one that's sorry…oh baby…stop crying…Ah'm here…"

He picked her up gently and carried her into her room, he laid the sobbing angel on her beg and stocked her tear filled face.

"Please…" She still cried, "…I can't do it again…"

He leaned over and kissed her, "You won't…oh baby…Ah'm sorry…it's not your fault it happened…"

She sat up and touched his face with her hand, the first move she had made towards him since retuning.

"You think you went through hell thinking I was just a dream…" Lucy leaned over and kissed him again, "…I cried every night for you, wishing you could see your son grow…"

"No more…" Mark laid her back on the bed, "…no more of this, we're together now, nothing will ever get in the way of that again…"

"...Mark…" She let her true feelings out, finally able to feel his warm breath on her skin, "…please…take me…"

He didn't need any encouragement, Mark immediately pulled his shirt and threw it across the room, just like he remembered, it wasn't hard to pull off that white robe of hers off without getting caught on her wings. He took a moment and gazed down to her angelic form, her eyes were beckoning to him.

"Oh…" He smiled at her sight, "…my angel…my Lucy…"

He leaned back down and took her mouth into his, he couldn't remember when a kiss felt so go him, her kiss that was. He wanted to enjoy this, but his body was too eager to be with hers. He didn't know how his pants just seem to fall off, he didn't care about anything else when he felt her hand on his growing member…

Mark knelt back and pulled Lucy close to him, her head leaned back and a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him enter her body. Her hips began to move slowly as her lips continued their games, he moved his hands to her bottom and gripped a little firmly as she swayed back and forth on him…

"…oh Mark…I love you so much…I've missed…you so much…" She panted as their eruption came too soon.

"…Ah love you…" Mark whispered as his hands began to move her hips faster and fast, the serge of too many years kept down flushed their bodies with a wave of utter ecstasy.

Exhausted, they fell onto the soft covers of the bed, still holding each other and looking in their eyes. Mark stroked her cheek and just smiled.

"Sorry…" He couldn't help but smile, "…Ah'm usually a lot better than this…"

"I know…" Lucy leaned over and kissed him, "…I still remember that four hour marathon back in the ranch after…"

Mark took her hand into his and smiled, "…after you and Glen brought me back from Heaven, Ah remember."

Lucy looked at him puzzled, "How much do you remember?"

"Everything, even when that crazy fan planted a bomb in the janitor's room at the book signing…" Mark let out a small laugh as he thought about the handle of the toilet plunger coming out of her chest.

Lucy smiled, "It wasn't that funny."

"Ah thought it was, after the fact. You were there, crying and trying to pull that thing out…if Ah hadn't been in so much shock, Ah think Ah would have laughed my ass off."

"Mark…" She smiled as he kissed her once more.

"Lucy?" He gave her a Devilish look of his own, "Ah think Ah'm ready to try again…"

"Try again?" She looked puzzled.

He loved that look of hers, "Yeah, you know…" He moved back on top of her body and grinned, "…again…"

Lucy couldn't help that grin…"Oh…right…again…"

Chapter 7

It was well past two in the morning when Connor and Cassy crept through the front door, they had just let Cathy of fat her house after making sure they had been gone for a good long time. They both looked around the foyer, the house was dark and quiet.

The three tried to stay out of the house as long as possible, hopefully that nature would just take their course between Make and Lucy.

"Do you think they're awake?" Cassy asked her bother.

"Dad, no, mom, maybe." Connor looked around, there as a strange smell in the air.

"What's that smell?" Cassy had to block her nose, the smell was awful and very strong in the room.

Connor took a few good sniffs, "Sulphur and Brimstone. I remember that smell."

Connor followed the smell to the living room, where they spotted the three piles of ash on the floor, as well as the torn reminisces of Lucy's Armani suit.

"What happened?" Cassy began to look around worried.

"I don't know, but what ever happened, it made mom use her powers. That's where the smell comes from, Mom's Hellfire." Connor slowly picked up the torn suit, "Something bad must have happened."

"You don't think that she did anything to…dad…do you?"

"No…" Connor looked around, "No, dad's fine, mom's fine…but I wonder who these three people are?"

"Were." Cassy smiled as she looked around the pile of ash, "I wonder who would have been stupid enough to break into the Devil's house."

"People with guns." Connor replied as he found three hand guns scattered about the living room.

"Valentino?" Connor looked at Cassy with a curious look.

"I think we should find our parents…" She voiced up.

"You're right, we'll start here." Connor walked with Cassy all around the main floor, there was no signs of them.

They began searching the rooms on the second floor quietly, Mark or Lucy wasn't in any of the guest rooms. They checked Connor's room, Cassy laughed at how messy and dysfunctional his room looked. Just like a typical teenager's room.

The last room to look in was Lucy's, both kids were still quite timid in looking in that room. Connor turned the knob slowly, not wanting to make any noise. The opened just a little, enough for him to just poke his head in…just to see if she was there…a great big smile landed on his face when he saw them together.

He could only see her bare back, her wings were spread out over the bed, Connor couldn't see who she was laying on, but the big tattooed arms that were draped over her back made him jump inside with glee.

He came out of the door way and closed the door quietly, Connor just smiled more when he tried to look at Cassy.

"Well?" She asked him in anticipation.

"We can throw all the plans we made in the trash can, they didn't need our help."

Cassy's eyes widened, "They're there? Together?"

Connor grinned, "Oh yeah, together."

Chapter 8

Lucy paced nervously around the large box seat of Madison Square Gardens, the arena was packed to the hilt with fans that were cheering and booing as their favourite wrestlers took their turn in the ring. She moved back to the window, a very aged Shane McMahon walked into the ring and began giving his well reversed speech on his domination of Smackdown.

Survivor Series brought out all the current big names in the WWE roster, but all the fans where here for one thing, to see if the rumours were true, was the big dog of the yard coming back?

Lucy could feel more nervousness and a little anxiety as to what was about to take place in the ring for the first time in twenty years.

She heard the door open and turned to see Cathy and Cassy running inside eagerly.

"Is he on yet?" Cathy asked as both girls stood in front of the large glass window that showcased the ring perfectly.

"No, but any minute now…" Lucy looked back at the ring, "Where's your father?"

"Dad's coming up now, he thought he should stay with Connor until the last second." Replied Cassy as she shook with excitement.

"He's all set!" Mark announced as he walked into the room and took Lucy in his arms.

"Is he nervous dad?" Cassy asked.

"He's as scared as a dog shiting razor blades." Mark laughed, "This is his first time in the ring, you know."

The lights in the ring went off, they looked out the window and waited in anticipation. Little shrieks from the girls were drowned out as the crown went utterly mad with cheering as the first church bell rung.

Shane looked at the ramp, a look of fear on his face. The second bell rang and the mist began to pour out of the ramp entrance and down to the ring. The crowd was just going nuts as the Death March began to play, there was a tall dark shadow that slowly made his way to the top of the ramp in an eerie blue light.

Cassy and Cathy screamed out at they watched the new Deadman stand tall and gaze unemotionally at Shane, before taking that slow walk towards the ring.

Lucy was speechless, the black hat, the long trench coat…he grew that go-tee perfectly. He even got tattooed for this! Connor had never looked so more like his father than right now.

"Slow boy…" Lucy heard Mark whisper, "nice and slow, like you have all the time in the world, son…"

"He'll be fine." Lucy patted Mark's hand, "He's your boy, he'll be great."

"Lucy," Mark whispered in her ear, "you're shaking."

"I just can't believe…he looks so much like you…"

"Ah know…" Mark replied as he kissed her cheek and watched the Deadman walk up to the corner post and roll his eyes back and raise his arms up as the lights slowly came back on.

The Undertaker was now in the ring with a very believably frightened Shane, who was shouting that the Undertaker wasn't real, a trick of his father Vince McMahon.

"The Undertaker returns…" Mark thought he said it quietly to himself as he watched his son take the microphone away from Shane in that old Undertaker style.

Lucy looked at him with a worried look, "Will he return?"

Mark kissed her lips, "No, that Deadman is gone and buried, he's never coming back."

She leaned her head against his chest, "What do we do about this one?"

"Well, baby, sometimes mothers have to let their sons grow up to be cowboys." Mark could only smile as he held onto his love and watched their son take over the black hat and trench coat.

The new Undertaker grabbed Shane and choke slammed him on the matt, the crowd was still going crazy, The Phenom grabbed the microphone slowly, brought it up to his lips, rolled back his eyes as he whispered "Rest in peace."

The end.

_**Finally! This part is done! (Doing a little dance) Even though I love Lucy as a Character, I have to put this story away for a bit, yes it will continue, there is much more that has to come out, big final battle of good verses evil, blah blah blah… Oh yeah, I think Lucy is my favourite character…ok…she's tied for first with Kayla.**_

_**Thanks a whole bunch for reading this story, I know it's a little controversial but I've always wanted to do this story for a very long time. I really hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully you'll be back for the next instalment of this story. After all, I doubt that Michael is just going to sit back and let this all happen now, don't you think?**_


End file.
